Too Late
by YearofDragons
Summary: "This was never suppose to end like this. I was suppose to have my happy ending, I deserve it, don't I?" What would you do if the one that got away comes back to your life? Can you turn your back to everything you've known for the one you've always wanted? A love torn by time, a choice made in haste, and redemption that came too late. Can Hermione make the right choice? Can Draco?
1. First Encounter

**Too** **Late**

 **by:**

 **aubshkabob**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. This is just a rambling of an obsessive fan =) I hope you enjoy and please be gentle this is my first time. Criticism is welcome especially if it is helpful not hurtful. This story will try it's best to stick to the books timeline and outline but some will be** **altered to fit my story instead. So I guess somewhat of an AU.**

Chapter I. _The First Encounter_

 _Present_

 _It was too bright, a cold chill ran down her neck, she gasp for air as she ran harder. Shielding her eyes from the rays of sun she squinted and looked around. How in the world did he move so fast, this was all she could think of. The gravel was harsh on her feet, she wasn't really used to heels yet. There was a faint noise coming to her left, as she turned around she sighed, she found him. The air was clean and crisp, she inhaled it's calming aroma hoping it will help her as she approached him timidly. It wasn't long until he noticed the dull crunch of the gravel underneath her and looked up. The sun hit her face and time stood still. He couldn't be mad at her, he just couldn't. He …_

 _"_ _Hermoine…"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _3 days ago…_

It's been years since the fall of Voldemort, its also been years since she's been genuinely happy. Everyone expected everything from her, everyone needed a lot from her. One third of the golden trio, the brains behind the success, the voice of reason, the war heroine, Hermoine Jean Granger. Yes the war was over, but something was still lost to her. There was still a battle, one that is raging within her and one that is slowly eating her alive. But she couldn't show any weakness, she was after all, the pillar for all muggle borns and for that she has to be strong. She always has to be strong. Hermoine just wanted to go back when she was unknown, before she unbeknownst became the coveted best friend of the famous Harry Potter. Hermoine wanted to be back safely in Hogwarts.

Unfortunately she was snapped out of her reverie by none other than Harry Potter. He sat down across from her at the cafe with a loud sigh and a look that she saw far too often these days on his face. Hermoine motioned for the waitress and ordered Harry his usual and asked for another fill of her tea.

"What is it this time Harry," she sipped her tea gingerly waiting for the response, "You look utterly dreadful."

Harry just stared off into space while the waitress puts his tea in front of him and goes off again. He took his cup and waited for the warmth of the tea to travel through his fingers and make it's way to the core of his body. Tea always had a way with calming Harry's nerves down and these days, it seems as if he's been needing a lot of tea. Hermoine notices the way Harry's body is stiff and just gave out a small breath before putting down her own tea. She reached over the table and cupped both of Harry's hand before urging him to look her in the eyes.

"Harry really you need to go on a vacation," she absentmindedly rubbed circles with her thumbs, she knew this relaxes her friend. "You've done so much and yet they're still asking so much from you. I mean really can't they do anything without you!"

Harry smiled at his friend, he really ought to stop burdening her.

"I'm fine Hermoine, just a bit tired," he took another sip and this time he felt himself really warm up. "It's today you know, they start releasing some of them out today."

He watches Hermoine for any tell tale sign that would maybe give him a hint of her own turmoil. Harry isn't stupid, true he may not be as smart as his counterpart, but he's known that there was something Hermoine hasn't told him. His friendship with the feisty brunette and utter respect is the only reason he wouldn't pry. Harry knew that given time Hermoine will tell him and if she doesn't well then she doesn't. Everyone has secrets, as much as it pains him to know that she has something hidden from him, Harry trusts Hermoine. Even Hermoine can have secrets, Harry knew that better than anyone.

"Oh," Hermione takes her hands back and sips her tea again, "I hadn't realized its been that long."

"Yeah three years," Harry stared outside again, deciding to change the topic to a much brighter thought, "How's the planning going is it coming along? I know you hate these kind of stuff but its almost over…"

Hermoine barely registered the swift change of the conversation, her mind was somewhere else. Three years, has it really been that long, she couldn't believe it herself. Three years since…

"Hermoine, hello" Harry waved a hand in front of her, "Earth to Hermoine do you copy?"

"Oh yes Harry," she wasn't exactly sure of what she was saying yes to, but she did know she had to get out of here. "Well ok I really should be going back. Say hello to Luna for me. Bye Harry!"

Hermoine hurried out of the cafe leaving a very confused Harry Potter, she didn't care, for once she wasn't going to care. All she knew is the impending feeling of anxiety building up inside of her. Today, they were releasing him today, out of all days why did it have to be today. She knew she was having a panic attack, she needed to calm down. Hermoine needed to keep her emotions in check, she was walking now, to where she didn't know, but her body seems to know where to go. So she let her mind wander while her body pushed forward.

"This isn't happening, it can't be happening," Hermione thought. "I couldn't still be, could I, it's been years."

The streets turn into blurs and Hermoine didn't know if it was from fatigue or is her eyes teary? She needed privacy, she needed to think, she needed to be alone. How long has it been since she seen him, talked to him, even thought of him. Without even giving it a second thought she apparrated to the one spot where she knew she could think. Thoughts of him was over whelming her, his essence, his laugh, his hands, how long has it been, it feels as if it was just yesterday that they met that afternoon. Alone and completely unguarded Hermoine finally let her self cry as she thought back of the one boy who got away.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _It was extremely crowded today, it wasn't surprising school year was just around the corner, still it was annoying him. Draco standing tall at 5'5" he wasn't a short boy nor was he tall for his age, he was average but nevertheless he was having trouble navigating his way towards his mother amongst the many mongrels. If it was up to him he wouldn't have came at all, but his mother had insisted so here he was. Narcissa Malfoy was not your average mother, she was a force to be reckon with. She rarely showed affection or attention for that matter which is why today of all days baffled Draco. Why had his mother insisted on doing what the commoners do and get his own stuff for school. Draco huffed and swept his hair out of his face, his mother was yet again a few paces ahead of him. Having an only child Narcissa wanted to at least do this for Draco, buy his robes, get his textbooks, and be there when he first feels the electricity of choosing his own wand. Narcissa looked back and smiled, her son was the epitome of his father, he loved her son very much. Sometimes she wonders if she doesn't show it enough. She slowed down for Draco to catch up and offer him her hand._

 _"_ _I"m not five mother," Draco huffed finally catching up to his mother. "I am more than capable of walking by myself."_

 _"_ _Yes how silly of me," Narcissa only smiled while withdrawing her hand. "Come I see Flourish and Botts just ahead, then we can get out of this crowd of madness."_

 _Mother and son made their way across the streets and into the doors of Flourish and Botts. As soon as they're inside Draco made a run for it._

 _"_ _Just meet me here in 30 minutes Draco we have lots of things to get done by today!" Narcissa called after her son, she tried to grab his collar to no avail._

 _Draco ran upstairs and was only too glad to be away from his mother. Shaking his head, he can only assume that 30 minutes wasn't going to be enough to get all of the reading materials he needed for school year. Draco scanned the crowd and again he scowled, it wasn't as crowded as outside but nevertheless it was too crowded for his taste. Draco leisurely looks at the book spines lining the wall trying to find something interesting. He took a book off the shelf to get a closer look, as he looked up into the gap he saw her. He let out a small yelp and the girl looked up. The air felt thick and Draco was aware of the dust particles frozen around her face, the light streaked in and gave high lights to her hair that made its honey color come to life. It felt like they were stuck staring at each other for eternity when in all honesty it lasted all but 3 seconds. A blush crept up to her cheeks and Draco coughed into his hands effectively looking away first. He didn't understand, there was a funny feeling inside his chest. All of a sudden he felt odd and out of breath, flustered he was flustered and he didn't know why. Draco reminded himself that he was a Malfoy and this kind of bumbling feeling doesn't suit a Malfoy. He decided to go around the shelf and introduce himself like a true Malfoy would. Taking a step into her direction, a million things suddenly came in front of his head._

 _"_ _What if she's not there anymore? Why is my palm sweaty? When did it become dusty in here? Why did I wear these shoes they look old? Was she even pretty? Why am I nervous, she should be honored to meet me!" Draco finally rounded the corner and his breath caught while his mind became blank._

 _She was still there and she looked up as soon as she heard him come around. She had a light yellow dress that stopped right below her knee, her light grey cardigan matched her sneakers and Draco couldn't help the smirk when he saw she had a girly frilly sock on. As his eyes moved further up his smirk went away when he saw her face. She wasn't the prettiest girl he's seen, he noted. The girl in front of him had a peach shape face, she had a fair complexion but her cheeks was tainted with a faint blush, he didn't know if that was painted or was she still blushing. Her golden locks where braided to one side and she had a head band on with a ribbon to the side. Draco thought she must be younger than me, why would she let her parents dress her like that. He wanted to make a funny comment, to go back to where he was comfortable, mocking people that's where he was comfortable. But he couldn't look away from her eyes, it was those eyes that caught his attention to begin with. They were honey colored, like the way the light had hit her hair earlier, airy, light, and kind. They were round and inviting and Draco just couldn't look away._

 _"_ _It is very rude to stare you know," the girl fidgeted on the spot and she just couldn't take the staring contest anymore. She moved forward and extended her hand out to the boy. "My name's Hermoine Granger, whats yours?"_

 _"_ _Uhhm Draco," Draco took her hand into his and felt the tingle that shot through his whole body. He looked at her and saw that she felt the same thing, taking his hand away he stood taller. "Draco Malfoy."_

 _Draco heard his mother call for him and without another word he left the girl still gaping behind._

 _xxxxxxx_

 _The train ride was proving to be very dull, which isn't what Draco had expected. This was his first year and he was hoping it would be more grand. He looked at his fellow companions and he was just about to suggest doing something when the compartment door opened up. For the second time of his life he found himself mesmerized by the same chocolate orb of the girl he saw the other day, he couldn't remember her name though, but he definitely couldn't forget those eyes. She was gone just as quickly as she came in, apparently she was a bleeding heart for animals, Draco snorted, figures._

 _Of course he's heard stories about Hogwarts, it's beauty, its grandeur, but nothing could compare seeing it for yourself for the first time. There was a big oaf that was collecting all the first years and Draco wasn't too pleased to take orders from the oaf. He reluctantly followed the giant like the rest of the first years to the edge of a lake._

 _"_ _Oh no, why are we at the lake, shouldn't we be getting on some carriages?" Draco thought internally. Draco was successful in many things, but swimming unfortunately wasn't one of them. He never shared it with anyone but Draco fell into the well at the Manor and ever since, he was afraid of the water. If it hadn't been for his loyal elf, Dobby, he would have drowned for sure._

 _Draco's breath starts being irregular and he's very well aware that he's forehead is starting to gather beads of sweat. He slows down his pace, falling behind his friends as he tries to think of a way out. Draco runs his hand through his hair as he looks from side to side._

 _"_ _Bloody hell how am I suppose to get out of this one without my friends laughing at me." Draco contemplated feigning sickness and just go back to the train. He hadn't even realized that he was still stumbling back until he fell into her._

 _Hermoine Granger was too busy looking down the ground to notice the young blond boy essentially backing into her. They collided and very nearly fell if not for his quick reflex. He straightened both of them and for the second time that day looked into her eyes. She couldn't really tell what the boy was thinking but she quickly separated from him._

 _"_ _Oh I'm sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention," Hermoine started rambling on trying to hide her own anxiety. "You see I'm not normally like this, I mean I pay attention to my surrounding, it's just well it's dark you see and then we're at the edge of this lake. Well, I'm not familiar with these things and…"_

 _It should be noted that Draco should be irritated by now with this girls rambling, but in contrary he found it distracting. Her fears and constant babble was taking over his logic and fear of getting into the boat and going towards Hogwarts. It was with that in mind that Draco grabbed Hermoine's hand and walked both of them towards an empty boat. He hesitated before getting on and didn't even noticed that she hadn't yanked her hand away._

 _"_ _How will these boats go, I don't see anyone with oars," the girl gave his hand a gentle tug which brought back Draco from his reverie. "I mean I'm not athletic or anything, it could take a while if we have to do it ourselves don't you think?"_

 _He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her, she must be more of a nervous wreck than I am, Draco thought. "We don't need any oars, it moves by magic of course!" He looked at her like that was the stupidest thing he must have heard all day._

 _"_ _Well, yes but of course," Hemoine fidgeted again and this time she slid her hand out of his before taking a seat. "I mean yes it must be magic, I just am still new at all of this you know. I have read in Hogwarts a History…"_

 _"_ _As interesting as that is, I really have no interest in a History lesson," Draco sat next to the chatterbox of a girl. "We'll have plenty of that once we're in school don't you think? How old are you anyways, I thought you would be younger than me, but here you are starting Hogwarts with me."_

 _"_ _Well we obviously are the same age then aren't we." Hermoine snipped back, a little hurt of by the way he cut her off. "As for my exact age I don't see it as pertinent to me being in the same class year as you. Just know that I am."_

 _Draco was baffled at the audacity of this girl and how she was talking to him. She clearly doesn't know who she is sitting with or she wouldn't be this brass._

 _"_ _Where are you from exactly?" Draco tilted his head to the side waiting for her response. He found it unbelievable that anyone in the wizarding world is ignorant of the influence of the Malfoy name._

 _"_ _Oh I'm from a small town, a bit far from here actually, it was quite a feat trying to get here you know," the scrawny girl chatters on. "A town a bit," then she gasps and reaches for his arm, he was so caught off guard he didn't shrug her hands off. "Oh my goodness we're here!" Hermoine squealed squeezing Draco and facing him. "We're in Hogwarts!"_

 _Draco stared at her face and the way her eyes lit up with joy. It was incredible, her energy, it was contagious. Draco couldn't help but be affected by her energy and found himself smiling upon the girl. What was even more surprising was the urge to tuck an unruly curl away. Hermoine was so giddy from excitement she hadn't noticed she was bouncing up and down from her seat. A few of her curls slid in front of her face and next thing she knew Draco had reached over and tucked them behind her ears. There it was again, the electricity they had both felt the first time they touched at Flourish and Botts. She was never this close to Draco so she never noticed his eyes, they were captivating. A swirl of grey that had a storm of emotions that made Hermoine reach out and touch his cheeks, she gently brushed her thumb across the bottom of his eyes. It was calling her, his eyes, as if it was the only safe and solid thing amongst this new and scary world._

 _There was a booming voice urging all first years to follow him. They both jumped back from each other, looking extremely awkward, they made their way to the rest of the group._

 _Draco couldn't help being confused as to what just happened, this girl definitely did something to him. He just couldn't figure out what and to be honest he didn't want to know either. Hermoine started babbling again and Draco came to the realization that she did this every time she was nervous. Again it should bother him but instead in turn it calmed him. So instead of giving her a smart retort he let her ramble on and on._

 _They ushered them into a single file line bringing them into the hall. Hermoine let out a surprised gasp as they enter into the dining room. She had read about Hogwarts but seeing it for the first time was incredible. Hermoine couldn't help herself from looking up and be baffled by the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles. She looked around and she knew that this place was going to be her new home. Hermoine hadn't noticed that she had absentmindedly reached out and grabbed the end sleeve of Draco. There was a tug and he looked down at his sleeve, her little hand was there with a firm grip and as he looked at her he couldn't help but smile at her naivety. Draco noticed she was really taking all of Hogwarts in, he was impressed by its enchantments but he wasn't enthralled. Apparently she was though, and somehow it made Draco just smile at her. He noticed when she had reached out and he didn't correct her when she grabbed him. Soon they were calling names for the sorting hat, he didn't really need to pay attention. Draco knew where he was going to get sorted at. Generations upon generations of Malfoys always end up in Slytherin, yes he wasn't worried at all._

 _"_ _Hermoine Granger!" McGonagall called for her._

 _Hermoine hesitantly removed her grip from Draco's sleeve, she slowly went ahead of him, but not before she glanced back. She sought out his eyes, seeking out her comfort amongst the see of unknowns. They locked eyes for a brief moment and Draco gave her an encouraging nod urging her to go on. With that new burst of supporting confidence Hermoine sat on the stool as the bewildering hat was poised down her head. It didn't take long…_

 _"_ _Gryffindor!"_

 _Draco's face fell, as Hermoine got off the stool and made her way towards the cheering table. Hermoine looked around and made a mental note that these group of people were going to be her family now, here in this school. When she looked over to Draco she waved and gave him a smile, Hermoine couldn't help noticing the perplexing look gracing Draco's face. Above all else she noticed that he didn't wave back._

 _"_ _Draco Malfoy!"_

 _There was a hush in the crowd as he walked towards the stool. He glanced once more over Hermoine who looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to waive back, as if they could ever be friends. He thought he saw hurt in her beautiful golden eyes as he refused to waive back. He really shouldn't be mad at her, she doesn't know better. Draco knew otherwise, Hermoine was a Gryffindor, and he, heir to the Malfoy name, Draco is a…_

 _"_ _Slytherin!"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _author's note:_

 _So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it. If the writing isn't so good, give me time I promise it will get better. XOXO_

 _Also I'm looking for a BETA i know my spelling and grammar can be horrendous._


	2. Are We Even Friends?

Chapter 2

 **Are We Even Friends**

by:

YearofDragons

HellooOo and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I know it takes time and thank you for taking the time to do so. This is DRAMIONE, my first ever, and even though I'm trying to stick to the book's timeline it is slightly AU to fit my needs. With that said I really hope you like this next one!

As for the timeline if you are confused by it please pm me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Although I would like to marry Draco Malfoy ;) XOXO

Chapter 2: _Are we even friends?_

 _xxxxxxx Day of Draco's release from Azkaban xxxxxxxx_

It was too bloody cold, Draco hugged his cloak tighter hoping that more warmth would go through his body. The sky was dark and it smelled like it was about to rain. The process of getting released from Azkaban has been as anticlimactic as one can get. There wasn't even press around, well that particular Draco was thankful, especially if it meant not having to deal with that foul Rita Skeeter. He wasn't exactly Mr. December if you know what I mean. Time has aged him and done worse with his mind. The wind howled and he shoved his hands as deep as he could into his pockets hoping to find heat at the bottom. There was none. Being locked away in Azkaban, regardless of your time, one can never truly get rid of the bone chilling cold that runs through you. It's amazing that Draco has even survived his small stint. He knew why though, more importantly he knew who.

Taking the dark mark wasn't as glorious as Draco had anticipated. What hurt more was where it landed him in the end. Three years locked away in isolation, no magic to keep him sane, no family or friends to keep him comforted, not that he had many to begin with, and no hope of redemption from the one person he desperately wanted.

Draco couldn't still believed that she came, that they both came, and testified on his behalf. Harry Potter, the bloody saint do gooder, bested him yet again, and this time he couldn't scoff him for it. Draco was taken back and for a while he thought Potty was there to sabotage him. Get his sentence to be longer, for all the times he had made fun of Pott-ass and his brainwashed groupies.

'And they thought Crabbe and Goyle was bad,' Draco sniggered. "They way Weasel was running around Potter and agreeing to everything he spouts was despicable."

Instead Harry stood in front of the Wizengamot and testified for Malfoy. Draco wasn't entirely thrilled of how he spun as of why Draco should be pardoned, but facing time in Azkaban, he was going to take whatever he can. Yes, its true, Draco shouldn't have been a sheep. He really did want out too, but when your in that deep there's really very little choice left, having taking the mark and all. Follow or die. Draco definitely did not want to die.

Then if that itself wasn't a shocker, there was Hermione Granger. Oh sure a few expected Potter, savior of the wizarding world, to testify, it was Naricissa Malfoy after all that saved him as well, but not Hermione Granger. The war heroine, epitome of upstanding high moral, crusader of muggleborns, and tortured in Malfoy Manor. She didn't owe the Malfoy's anything, she didn't owe HIM anything.

Standing before the Wizengamot, Hermione was the embodiment of clarity, as if she can make sense of the mess. The aftermath and the ruins was all squared away and taken care of once Hermione stepped into the room. That was her persona, that was what she brought around her. She had worn a white dress, with simple ballet slippers to accompany it, and her hair was relaxed falling gracefully off her shoulder. Draco would never forget her image the day she stood up and demanded that they go lenient on him. After the war, with the press and everything, Hermione had never asked for anything. She was a bit reclusive. Draco's trial was the first time she went out in public after the fall of Voldemort. It was the only time she played her heroine card and asked for something in return of gallant services.

Before taking him away, Draco pleaded to whatever deity was listening that she would look at him one last time. It seems he still had some favors left upstairs. Hermione wanted to just let it go, do her duty of testifying and walk out, but she couldn't. Draco can't believe it's been three years since he last locked eyes with Hermione's chocolate colored eyes.

Draco stopped walking and closed his eyes, willing that time to resurface. Hermione had looked at him in anguish and her eyes seemed like they were drowning in desolation. She knew, he knew, they both knew. They wanted to say so much more to each other. But it really was too late, it was time to own up to the consequences of their own actions. Warm, trusting golden brown eyes stared back into his smoky gray sorrowful ones. Both silently asking when they will see each other again, both knowing deep down that it could very well be never. She was trying to be strong, he remembered seeing that. It betrayed her though, her tear, one loaded with regret and longing, snuck out and was making its way down her rosy cheek. Draco remembered the feeling of emptiness long before he was hauled out of the room. She was trying, he could see that, and since she couldn't he would do it for the both of them. He kept the hot stings of tears buried behind his steely arctic eyes. Instead he remembered mustering up every happiness he could find that was left and genuinely smiled at Hermione. Thanking her through his eyes and hoping she would have a long happy life ahead of her.

Hermione had turned away, unable to keep it in any longer. It was his last image of her, her back turned and her golden locks swaying as she walked out of the court room. If he got out, no when he gets out, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power for Hermione to never cry again. He would make her happy. As he was brought to his cell, Draco couldn't hold it back any longer his own grief and he let it all out.

Isolation took a toll on one man's body and mind, Draco knew that better than anyone. Now that he was out, all of his wants and needs where muddled with insecurities. Desperately trying to regain control of himself and his surrounding, Draco makes his way to Malfoy Manor. It may not be the best of option, but right now it was his only option. It didn't stop the head of the ugly demon to rear in front of his thoughts. _Now that I'm out could I make Hermione happy?_ Draco wanted to believe in himself, he needed to believe in himself. But Draco Malfoy was a liar, he thought painfully.

'Hermione will always cry when it comes to me,' Draco couldn't help but think back on the very first time Hermione cried for him.

xxxx Hogwarts: First Year xxxxxxx

 _Professor Flitwick was up to his head with the shenanigans that this class was going on about. He tried his best to stay calm and make this a productive day._

 _"_ _Everyone watch the movements of your wrist," Professor Flitwick then proceeded to show the exact wrist flick as he moves around the class. "Enunciate! Concentrate! Seamus watch your flare!"_

 _Hermione was all concentration and her brow furrowed as she repeated the incantation. "Wingardium Leviosa" the feather then floated up and Hermione couldn't keep her smile from surfacing. It was short lived however, just behind her she can hear whispers and snickering. Even though this is a new school, hell a new world, Hermione was finding that some things never change. There will be immature kids everywhere. She tried her best to hide her state of agitation, it was hard though, really hard._

 _The boy next to her was struggling, she thought being helpful to him will distract her from her not-so-kind-fans. His face was round and kind with a very pronounced chin and an even pronounced hair. Fiery red, like the last end of a blazing sunset and she found that very adorable on him. He was saying the incantation all wrong so Hermione decided to scoot closer._

 _"_ _It's Levi-O-sa, not Levi-yosaa" Hermione then proceeded to flick her wrist in the right way and the feather once again lifted off the table as easily as before. This time Professor Flitwick noticed and gave Hermione a very pleasant praise. Hermione was beaming of course, she took great pride in her school work and just because other students see it other wise she wont let that bother her. "See you just have to enunciate and move your wrist as so."_

 _The boy however looked cross, and Hermione couldn't understand why he wasn't more appreciative. She shrugged it off, coming to the conclusion that maybe he was rather put out from being over shown by a girl. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk to her any further so she went back to her own seat. Everyone else was still practicing their spells and Hermione was done. So she decided to go ahead and read up on the upcoming assignments. Hermione felt something tap her foot and as she looked down she saw the folded note. She picked it up and she was baffled, it was empty. Looking around she tried to find who sent her the note, and then she found them. It's been a few weeks since the sorting hat confusion and Hermione had refused to seek him out any further._

 _After the sorting she had tried to approach him and to her utter dismay he acted as if he didn't know her. Draco, the boy that held her hand through that dark unknown traverse towards Hogwarts, is pretending that he didn't know her. It was hurtful and Hermione didn't know what she did or what happened. Draco knew that he was being a git, that just because they were in separate houses it shouldn't change the fact that he had just crossed the lake with this girl mere moments ago. But this was the reality they were in, the hierarchy of Hogwarts. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. They can't be friends, they just couldn't right? These were the thoughts plaguing Draco lately._

 _A Malfoy never apologizes, they stand by their decisions, that's what makes a man of greatness; what makes a Malfoy. Yet Draco couldn't keep a certain bushy hair out of his mind which is why he decided to make contact today. He wasn't even planning it, not really, it was just Pansy was nagging him. Asking him to join in on their crusade against the chit, and well he wanted to just give her a heads up on how not to be such a target._

 _When she finally noticed the note he rolled his eye and internally groaned, "took her long enough. Now open it!" The look on her eyes however was complete confusion, "the stupid girl doesn't know a simple disillusionment parchment? Oh for goodness sake." He groaned and motioned for Hermione to look at him, discreetly of course. As they locked eyes he can still see the hurt in those big brown eyes. Draco stopped for a minute, lost in her irises, it's as if he can feel her pain. He motioned with his wand for Hermione to tap the parchment and mouthed an incantation. Hermione turned her face away from Draco and it gave him a sickening feeling at the bottom of his stomach._

 _Curiosity caught the better half of Hermione and she decided to read the note from him._

Hermione,

I didn't mean to ignore you, I really didn't. It's unfortunate that you've been sorted in Gryffindor, it would be easier for us to be friends if you were in Slytherin like me. Look I don't know when we can talk again, but I just wanted to tell you that you might want to slow down in answering all of the Professors questions. You're becoming rather unpopular. I know your excited but maybe don't show it too much. Right well, if you want to write back just tap it thrice and your thoughts will transfer to the parchment.

DM

 _To say she was livid was an understatement, Hermione was seething. "How dare he! Is this even an apology, can you even really call this that. Unfortunate to be sorted to Gryffindor! Easier to be friends, I didn't know there was a criteria I had to adhere to just so we can be friends! I don't care about being popular!" Hermione was fuming and internally she felt like she was ready to boil over. Here she thought that this letter was going to fix everything, that they can go back to being friends. She decided to write back and make her opinions justly known._

Draco,

You are an arrogant git and I don't need friends from the likes of you! I am no ones charity case and I can definitely take care of myself. Maybe its unfortunate that YOU are in Slytherin and why would it matter. We both are in Hogwarts! As for your girlfriend sniggering, maybe if she paid more attention in class she wouldn't have time to pick on me! And no I don't need your response thank you very much!

HG

 _He had to re-read it twice and even then he couldn't get his jaw off the floor. "The gall of this girl, did she really just call me an arrogant git!" Draco thought bemusedly. Before he could reply the class was over and everyone was piling out of the classroom. Draco stuffed the blank parchment into his book bag and hurried out hoping to corner the girl alone._

 _xxxxxxxx_

 _Hermione was positively livid as she bolted out of the classroom. She was so irritated she didn't even really knew where she was walking out to. She hiked her book bag higher up, it was quite heavy, and she really ought to lighten it up next time. Hermoine contemplated running back to her dorm to drop off some of her books she's not using anymore but thought otherwise. Instead she stomped towards the courtyard hoping some fresh air will clear her clouded mind. Hermione did not however expect to run into more humiliation._

 _"_ _It's Levi-O-sa, not Levi-yosaa," the boy with the red hair mimicked for his friends, clearly in a mocking tone. "No wonder she has no friends." It got what he was aiming for, a couple of chuckles from his chums. He did not, however, expected for the very same girl to over hear him. Knocking into him as she ran away, eyes a glistening._

 _"_ _I think she heard you Ron," this time it was his other friend with the unruly hair who pointed it out. "You might want to go apologize mate."_

 _"_ _Aw Harry you think she did," Ron was scratching his head. "I don't think I was too loud was I? Well alright I'll go find her after dinner."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Horrible, this day was just utterly horrible. Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She thought coming into this new school would give her a new start. Somewhere where she can be herself, free to express, to learn magic, and to perform magic. Amongst peers that would understand that she was different and yet the same since they all have magic. Frustration coursed through Hermione, but something bigger was starting to form in the pit of her stomach. Loneliness, that's what it was. She shakes her head as more tears seem to form at the corner of her eyes. She just doesn't understand why they would make fun of her, she was just trying to fit in. Why couldn't they see that? Hermione just desperately wanted someone to see that, she just really wants a friend. She stumbled upon an alcove away from everything, she sat in front of the large bay window and blew a breath out forming a small circle of mist on the window. Her hands drew circles on the window of their own accord. It wasn't until Draco sat in front of her that she even looked up. Draco had seen Hermione rush out away from the dumdum duos. He figured she'll eventually turn around and tell him to bugger off, but she never did. Instead Hermione turned her gaze back outside staring off past the window and it bothered him to see her like this. Sitting there tucked away, she looked very defeated, her shoulders were hunched and she was staring off, as if she was wishing she wasn't in Hogwarts. Draco knew that stance, he sometimes had that stance, she looked lonely._

 _Creeping up to her wasn't as difficult as Draco thought, she was too deep into her thoughts. So he sat down and just sat there, giving her the solace she needed without having to say anything. Hermione after some time looked into his eyes and instantly saw the warmth. Getting lost in those orbs was easy for Hermione, he exuded confidence and his eyes held her along these times of turmoil._

 _"_ _How can one person's eyes be my source of solace," Hermione desperately wanted to ask out loud._

 _Draco saw many emotions swirling around Hermione's hazel eyes. The one that stood out the most however, was pleading. He can see that she was lost, confused, and hurt and she was pleading for some guidance. An ally perhaps, someone that she can confide to. Hermione was pleading for someone to be her friend. Draco remembered her mentioning that this was all new to her and she came from a very small town, far from Scotland. This must be scary for her, Draco wanted to be her anchor from this ever turbulent new world._

 _"_ _Hermione…" he surprised both of them by reaching out and wiping her tears away. "Don't listen to that tosser. He couldn't even get a simple floatation spell correctly, he was just jealous. You shouldn't be crying over what he says." For a minute he thought she was going to jump back, swat his lingering fingers away, but she didn't._

 _Hermione stared at Draco, a bit puzzled, she cocked her head to the side and a sigh escaped her mouth. "Why are you being nice to me, is it because your friends aren't here?"_

 _The comment took Draco back to the present and instantly he was aware of their close proximity. It was uncomfortable to say the least and he regretted his actions immediately. Hermione noticed Draco retrieving his hands and putting it to his sides. She was aware that something has changed in the air, something changed within Draco. Not right now, she couldn't take this all right now. She was far too exhausted and emotionally spent. Hermione was disappointed, she thought that maybe they can be friends. It was clear that they couldn't, something was holding him back._

 _Try as she might, she couldn't hold them back any longer, they wanted to come out. Hot angry tears streamed down her cheeks, her shoulders shuddering from the emotional tug-of-war she was feeling. These tears where different from the ones she had shed earlier. These tears where heavy with confusion and rolled up with frustration, "I don't understand why we can't be friends, why am I not good enough…" Hermione hadn't even realized that she had whispered her troubled thoughts, enough for Draco to hear._

 _But what could he say to her, there was nothing he could say to her. She was right. They couldn't be friends. Draco stood up and shoved his fists into his pockets to hide his shaking. His father's words rang loud inside his head. 'Friends are for the weak. Malfoy's don't need friends, we have allies, remember that son. Everyone has their purpose and a Malfoy doesn't have time for silly dalliances.'_

 _Draco did what he could only do, walk away. "Not everyone can have the leisure of picking out their friends. Have you even stopped and considered how difficult it would be for me, a Slytherin, to be friends with you. Magic runs deep, you need to understand that and so does prejudice." He ran his hand through his hair and took one last glance at the despondent girl. Turning his back at her once more, he tucked his hands back in his pockets and shook his head. "You need to stop being naive or life for you here in Hogwarts is going to be difficult." If it was up to him things would be different, he really believed that. But it wasn't up to him, this was how he was brought up. This was how society was, it's natural order. Draco didn't need to see her to feel the anguish, he felt plenty of that himself. "Take care of yourself, Granger."_

 _Hermione could only stare as the blond enigma walked away. She couldn't understand why it would give him so much trouble being her friend. Why ad insult to injury by reverting back to calling each other their surname? It would take Hermione less than a week to find out for herself just how deep prejudice runs in the world of magic. She stayed there in her state of confusion, Draco's words tightening the pull of her heart and opening the gates for more hot tears. She couldn't breath, yet she couldn't move. Hermione stayed there for a while, letting her emotions take over. Her budding friendship was painfully over miscalculated. She had miscalculated. Draco was right they were too different, they couldn't be friends, no she was definitely not friends with Malfoy._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _authors note:_

 _I want you to be patient with me with all these flashbacks, it will eventually wane out. I just wanted to lay down the foundation of Hermione and Draco's relationship. Which if you didn't figure out yet, happened mostly IN Hogwarts. =)_

 _I'll try to update again soon, but I will also have a Valentine's special DRAMIONE (one shot), so be on the look out for that. ;) Thanks for your support. XOXO_


	3. Pride & Prejudice

Chapter 3: Pride & Prejudice

by:

YearofDragons

authors note: Hey all here's another one for you! I know my updates are rather random I'll try to find my rhythm I promise ;) I will however try to make sure I don't update too far in between. With that said, the upcoming chapters will still have a bit of _flashback =) ok a loOOong flashback_ [sorry to disappoint you SmileSimplify]. I am, IresRose and JuliSt included ;), rather fond however of the flashbacks and I feel as if it helps with my storyline. There will probably be this one and the one after with a rather lengthy _flashback._ After that the story will consist mainly in the "present." Don't be mad. I hope you enjoy the read. Have fun! XOXO

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's enchanted writing. I do however own my brain! (…I think) XOXO

Chapter 3: Pride & Prejudice

There was a hollow, sulky looking man who stared back at him from the shadows. In all reality it was how Draco looked like right now and his paranoia was playing tricks on him with all the reflective surfaces. Reminding Draco just how much he's changed, not only mentally, but physically as well. Slytherin colors adorned his childhood room, with silver more of the prominent color, he remembered insisting this from his mother or his room would look like the woodlands gone mad.

Being back in the Manor he thought he would feel a stronger connection, or anger, either one, but instead he felt none. Instead as he looks around, all he can feel is apathy. Gone was the spoilt little boy who used his father's money to buy whatever happiness is for sale. Gone was the prideful man who was taught carrying the Malfoy name meant mountains being moved. Gone was his essence of knowing who he is and who he can become. The shadow that mocked him was spiteful, reveled in solitude, and wanted to drag Draco farther in the dark with it.

Taking out a small box off his coat, Draco makes his way to his desk and changes it back to it's original box. It wasn't a big difference, he really hadn't had a lot to take home with him from Azkaban. If he was stronger, he would have burned them a long time ago. But he was weak, he used them as his crutches when the darkness comes calling.

They were the only link he had left with Hermione, they were the last hope of his humanity. Draco thumbed through his old letters that he used to receive regularly from the spirited girl. He had re-read it so many times that they were definitely worn out and dirty. Shaking his head, he was surprised a tear fell on them. He stopped himself, bracing his heart for the pain it is so familiar with at this point. Sure enough the ache came, starting small and spreading it's bile, engulfing his beating heart. The familiar stab, shortness of breath, and then full on despair crept up on him. Looking at Hermione's delicate hand writing had done it again.

Good thing there was a chair to catch Draco, it seemed as if his knees had buckled. True, he had cried his fare share of the lost of contact, but he thought he had grieved it enough. Apparently being outside and that much closer to a possibility had made it more devastating to know that Hermione was out of his reach.

'Ugh I need a drink," and with that thought Draco decided to go and pester his good ol' friend Blaise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Contemplating wether his information was correct, Draco took a quick glance around the neighborhood and looked up to the cottage once more. A good size home, bricks with ivy running up and down, and there was actually a turret on either ends of the home. It was far from the city life Draco had pictured his friend from living, hell there was even a duck pond he can see over the back garden. Second guessing whether he should knock, he once again looked at his small parchment. Narcissa's handwriting was clear, this was the address she had written, and she was a very reliable source.

Casting his second thoughts aside, Draco strolled up the gates and was utterly surprised that it let him pass. Baffled but not surprised, Draco rolled up to the front door and gave it a knock. A house elf opened it and Draco instantly recognized it as Blaise's, Zotti, apparently the elf recognized Draco too.

"Oh master Draco you is well, I must inform master Blaise," the elf drawled with his heavy Italian accent.

"There's no need Zotti I'm here, can you go to the kitchen please." Blaise Zabini came forward with an apron on and struck out his hand. Draco shook it and looked on at his friend knowing he was missing something. "Come on, we were just about to have lunch."

"We…?" Draco followed behind his childhood friend a bit cautiously, not knowing what will await him on the other side of that door.

Whatever Draco was thinking, it wasn't this. Pots were steaming, engulfing the kitchen with a savory aroma, and oh yeah, there was a baby on the kitchen counter. A fat speckled face ginger head baby. The poor elf's ear was being tugged every kind of way and there was drool pooling out of the baby's mouth.

"Ehhh Blaise is that suppose to be normal?" Draco gingerly pointed at the large mass of water gathering just under the baby's chin.

Blaise laughed and told him, yes that it was normal. He hadn't even been able to offer Draco a drink when the back door opened and a stunning long legged beauty strolled in.

"Malfoy?!" Draco could only stare back and forth between the other two adults. Then it suddenly all clicked. He should have known, that baby sported a ginger patch for crying out loud. That damn genes was strong.

"Hello, Weaselette." Draco tried to keep the vile out of his voice, he had thought he was doing good, apparently not good enough.

"Oh don't look too sour Malfoy, you aren't what I was expecting either." Ginny went over to Blaise and gave him a kiss. "I'm assuming you guys will be going out, that actually is perfect, Mum's been asking to see Blaine and don't yoOoo wanna see Gammy wammy pumpkin." She tickled the little bugger and Draco didn't think that he was able to produce anymore liquid, but once again he was wrong.

"You're my angel," Blaise gave Ginny a kiss, a rather inappropriate one in front of company, Draco thought.

Of course, as a gentleman Draco looked away, but seeing Blaise and Ginny together brought out some bitter feeling. Here were two people who was on opposite side of everything while in Hogwarts, just snogging. Blaise a Slytherin, Ginny a bleeding Gryffindor. Pureblood and a Blood Traitor. Hell, they fought against opposing sides of the war for goodness sake. Now true, Blaise was more neutral, but he was leaning more of the sheep herded by He-Who-Was-The-Biggest-Hypocrite. Draco reprimanded himself for his unfounded jealousy, he should be happy for his mate, the bloody bugger actually landed the chit. It was just hard seeing them so bloody barmy over each other, but then again he can't be too mad at Blaise. If he could do things over again he definitely would have done things another way. Draco shifted uncomfortably on his heels.

"Sod off you two, you're making me sick." Draco couldn't take it anymore and had turned back around to find them still in each other's arms.

"Don't mind him my ruby gem, he's just jealous. Ain't that right mate?" Blaise gave his wife one more peck before giving her backside a playful pat.

'Oh damn right I'm jealous,' Draco thought. Yes given his chance, second year, this time he wouldn't just walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Draco was bored out of his mind, he's been home at the Manor for only a week and he already couldn't stand it. His year was interesting to say the least. It was chilly out as Draco made his way towards his mothers garden, he's always been partial to taking walks around it, Narcissa was an excellent gardener. Although for Draco, he couldn't understand why she felt the need to garden herself. Malfoy Manor had elves, more than enough to cater to the garden and still manage the house, for the lady of the Manor to succumb to menial labor was just unnecessary._

 _It was unbearable to be alone during holidays, not that he had many friends to begin with. Draco made his trek up the little hill and stopped under his favorite willow tree and took a seat on the swing. Absentmindedly he started swinging himself softly as his mind wanders off. The breeze was nice, unsticking his shirt off his back and cooling him all the way down to his toes. It was quiet here away from the main hustle and bustle of the manor, this is why Draco loves this spot. It was far enough to let his guards down, while still close enough to see the silhouette of the towering Manor, a stark reminder of the world he belongs in._

 _He's survived his first year and Draco was glad so did she. He kicked his legs up trying to get momentum to go higher and looked up to gaze at the clouds. The shapes were all the same, bushy hair, wild, and crazy. Draco saw her everywhere, heard her everywhere too. Hermione Jean Granger, insufferable know it all, who took great pleasure in avoiding Draco throughout the whole school year. Oh of course he saw her and he bloody well knew she saw him too! The girl was daft to think they wouldn't run into each other._

 _'_ _Stupid chit actually heeded my advice,' Draco shook his head as a laugh escaped him._

 _So then why is he so disappointed then. Draco knew why, he would never admit it to another soul mind you, but he knew why. He was somewhat fond of the girl, Hermione was different and he knew that. It was rather obvious that the girls in his house where all self servicing slags. Or so he's heard. Yes she could use a good ol' spell to wrangle her woolly hair, maybe do something about them chompers, but at least she wasn't daft. Draco couldn't stand idle chit chats with nothing of value, he had to keep his mind sharp after all. So obviously if she chose to avoid him, it was only natural to seek her out and make her life miserable. No one, after all, can avoid a Malfoy._

 _Draco hadn't meant it to be mean, far from it. At first it was just to be able to talk to her, but she had taken it the wrong way and called her new "friends" to step in. Draco stopped swinging and just looked down at the ground. Earlier that day he had heard whispers that the intolerable nuisance was indeed a muggleborn. He had remembered hearing it from Pansy Parkinson and she had an instant ridicule at the tip of her tongue. Crabe and Goyle of course laughed at Hermione's unfortunate heritage, when Draco didn't, Pansy was quick to notice. So when Pansy saw that Draco was about to say something to Hermione as they were passing she was quick to bring up her blood to see if she can rile me up._

"It's unbelievable what kind of filth they let in school now a days," Pansy had sped up to be next to Draco. "Don't you think so Draco?"

"Oh uhhh," Draco glanced at Hermione and was just about to say something on the lines of _how have you been_ , when the red hair tatter clothes chipped in.

"What did you say Parkinson?" Ron took a step in front of Hermione blocking her from Draco's view.

"It's ok Ron," Hermione reaches out to drag Ron back. "I heard purebloods tend to breed amongst themselves. Which is probably why her brain is too slow and stupid to understand that there is no difference in one's blood."

Panys gasped and clutched Draco's forearm, this brought back Draco to reality.

"Shut your mouth you filthy mudblood!" Draco cringed inside as the words came out, he knew that crossed a line. Hermione looked at him perplexed but twiddle Dee and twiddle Dum was on Draco instantly.

There was a scuffle before they were broken up by a prefect. Draco looked up to see Hermione with the look of resignation. Brown almond eyes drooped down just a little in the corner when she looked at him, finally coming to terms that they really were indeed not going to become friends. Not after this, not like this. Draco could only plaster a smirk with his bloody lip, masking his pained thoughts. 'Bloody hell.'

 _It was hard trying to find a moment with Hermione after that. But why does he have to care anyways, Draco started his steady swing once more. It was a bit disconcerting his, well whatever this was, he was feeling for Hermione. All he knew was that a bloke who is suppose to pretend that they're not friends, shouldn't be this consumed of said "person who is not to be befriended" right? But he was, oh he really was. It was getting late and Draco wondered what Hermione was doing. She was bewitching he admitted to himself. He knew he had to banish the thoughts of her, but after the scare of the Chamber of Secrets opening, he found that instead, it consumed him. Worry, guilt, helplessness, anger, regret, amongst the many colorful emotions that Draco had for the girl._

 _'_ _Couldn't even keep herself safe, for someone with an overly large proportioned head *ahem* brain, she couldn't help herself from still being petrified," Draco mused._

 _Draco remembered as the news had traveled fast throughout Hogwarts. Walking encyclopedia Granger, mudblood best mate of the Avada proof Potter, was down for the count. Many of the Slytherins, hell almost all of them, had celebrated, even commenting on how deserving she was. Draco stayed silent, masking indifference, he was beginning to be extremely well with masking indifference. Draco learned quickly that in a house full of snakes, having the best poker face was your ace in your sleeve._

 _Secretly there was a battle going on between his heart and his head. His moral compass that has been beaten to almost non-existent was tugging at his heart and yet his brain kept control. He wouldn't go to Hermione, he didn't go, he stayed in the middle of the snake pit with his cool mask of indifference. His heart may not have won the battle, but it has started a war, and Draco knew it was going to be a long, difficult war._

 _xxxxxxxxx_ Burrow xxxxxxx

 _Hair flared out Hermione like a halo as she laid there under the tree looking up at the clouds. Her hand reaching up to them as if wanting to catch them and pocket them later for herself. She closed her eyes and just let the tranquility ebb over her. A gentle breeze carried someone's voice, 'Mudblood', moving her arm to cover her eyes, Hermione sighed._

 _Hermione did find friends and they came of the form of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She wasn't expecting them to be chummy, to be honest Ron had teased her the first time they met and to be honest she was still a bit miffed. Hermione tried to stop thinking of Draco, but it was of no use. She saw him everywhere, heard him everywhere._

 _Summer holidays was spent with her mum and dad which is what Hermione needed. Telling them all about Hogwarts, showing them what little magic she could without breaking the rule; had all been distracting. Well not distracting enough. The little sweaty palmed, stumbling, haughty idiot, still managed to always creep in Hermione's head at the end of the day. Oh how she wished she had moved on, fickle thing this nagging feeling she's harboring._

 _"_ _Arghhhh bloody hell!"_

 _"_ _Hermione who are you yelling at?" A lanky boy had made his way over to her and proceeded to plop himself down._

 _"_ _Oh Harry you gave me a fright," Hermione sat up and clutched her front robes. "Nothing, just getting a bit of air is all."_

 _Over the distance they can see a boy flailing his arm around desperately trying to catch their attention._

 _"_ _We better go, we wouldn't want to be late for class," Hermione had started gathering her belongings when Harry took a hold of her arm._

 _"_ _Is everything ok Hermione? Did your summer not go as well? You seem kind of down," Harry removed his hold on her and he stood up. Offering her his hand, "You've just seem…"_

 _Taking Harry's hand, Hermione hoisted herself up and brushed off her robes._

 _"_ _I'm fine Harry, really." She had started to turn herself away from him._

 _"_ _Is it Malfoy?" Harry didn't miss the way her back stiffened as she stopped. "I've noticed he's been at the library a lot."_

 _"_ _Harry, this is a school, where you learn and do research. You can't possibly be upset that he wants to do his homework!" Hermione started to walk away again._

 _"_ _I've noticed he's only there when you're there," for the second time Hermione halted. Oh Harry noticed that all right._

 _"_ _I have no idea what you're talking about Harry, it can't be of any concern to me." With great effort Hermione put on a bright smile as she turned around and tugged at his sleeve. "Now come on, it's Hagrid's first day of class and it wouldn't do any good that we of all people are late."_

 _Hagrid was a bit of a nervous wreck, which is why Hermione thought he was loosing his mind when he introduced a hippogriff as his first magical creature._

 _'_ _For goodness sake how are we suppose to care for something that can possibly kill us,' Hermione mentally slapped her forehead._

 _Sure enough, something did go wrong._

 _"_ _Step aside Potter!" Draco charged the beast hoping to impress Hermione. It didn't go unnoticed to him when she looked on with awe at how Potter was able to pet the filthy animal. Draco didn't expect however, for Buckbeak to attack him. The majestic beast lifted his legs in an attempt to scare off the new threat, Draco._

 _Hermione's eyes got wider, wider than she thought it could be and she let out a small gasp._

 _Draco was stumbling back and just happened to lock eyes with Hermione. Amber eyes were filled with distress, uncertainty, and is that concern, Draco had no time to mull over Hermione. Within that brief moment of distraction he had tripped over a rock, catching his fall with one hand, all he could do was cover his face with the other._

 _The beast struck him and warm blood was soaking his robes. Draco could only look at his gash in shock._

 _"_ _Hagrid! He's hurt you need to take him to Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione hadn't realized she ran up to Draco. She took a hold of his elbow and he flinched._

 _Draco didn't mean to flinch, he looked up and saw hurt instantly surface within those irises. He had wanted to tell her that he didn't flinch because of her. He was bloody bleeding for goodness sake! Draco had flinched because miss know it all had pinched his damn arm, yes the one with an open gash, so forgive him for reacting. It was too late, Hermione stumbled back and made her way to her friends._

 _Hagrid swooped Draco up and was already making their way to the infirmary._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Hermione contemplated about going to see Draco at the infirmary. Just to make sure he wasn't coming down with any magical malady, that was all. Well, that's what she kept telling herself anyways. But then again what would that look like, her sneaking around to go see Malfoy._

 _'_ _He really shouldn't have been a rightful prick then he wouldn't have gotten himself injured," Hermione mumbled to herself._

 _"_ _You really ought to stop talking to yourself, and here I thought you've finally made some friends." Draco came out of the shadows and sat himself next to Hermione. It was late and the library around these time are mostly, if not all but deserted._

 _Hermione jolted upright, sending a few of her notes flying off the table as she locked eyes with none other than the boy whom she was just fretting a minute ago. She shook her head, slapped her cheeks, and when she looked up he was still there._

 _Draco leaned in, "I assure you Granger your not dreaming." He leaned in even closer and whispered in her ear, "but from the look on your face it seems I have been plaguing you in your sleep."_

 _Hermione couldn't help but blink a few times, she rubbed her eyes for good measure. The poor girl has had many late night studying and she feared that she was loosing her mind. He can't possibly be in front of her, Draco was suppose to be laying in bed somewhere not bleeding out. Wasn't he?_

 _Smooth, his face was so close that Hermione can see just how smooth his skin was. It really wasn't fair, not a blemish in sight, and she just had to touch dream Draco. Her hand cupped his face and he laughed. The laughter reverberated through Hermione and she felt herself smile. It was such a warm feeling, his laughter was so good to hear, a hearty laugh._

 _"_ _Granger your drooling," Draco didn't bother taking her hand off his face, truth be told he leaned into her warm tiny hand. She really did look faze, now looking at her, she seemed tired and over worked. He looked around the table and saw the many tomes she had opened around. This girl really need to go out more, it was Friday night for goodness sake._

 _Hermione did snap out of it, not before she realized that she was openly ogling Draco and being such a complete girl. A blush instantly heated Hermione's cheek as she took her hand back and tried to regain posture. This was not happening, Hermione wanted to bang her head on the table in front of her. Instead she tried her best at the hand of indifference._

 _"_ _Hello Malfoy," she hated that her voice came out like a croak. She had been sitting here at the library quietly for so long, her vocals needed to be oiled apparently to stop embarrassing her._

 _"_ _Granger," Draco continued to sit there, amused at just how uncomfortable she was. The heat radiating off her was duly noted and the blush she know sports was definitely locked away deep in his memory bank._

 _"_ _You know it was incredibly stupid of you to aggravate a hippogriff," she had started fiddling with her quill. "They are incredibly prideful creature and they will not tolerate any disrespect. So you see you can't really be upset with it, you were incredibly offensive barging into him like that. Come to think of it you and Buckbeak are so much alike!"_

 _Draco was lost on Hermione's rant, he really only focused on her lips. They were ordinary lips he suppose, but they were hers and that's all that mattered. The way she starts going off on something, her bottom lips getting shiny and plump from the constant way she sucks it in and plops it back out._

 _"_ _Oh my, your arm," it's as if Hermione just noticed that Draco had a sling over his shoulder. "Malfoy you really ought to have stayed in the infirmary. What if it gets infected?" She fussed over his injury with her delicate hands._

 _"_ _If your going to show this much concern over me, shouldn't you call me by my first name?" Draco lifted her chin to look into those mesmerizing eyes, "how about it Hermione."_

 _"_ _Draco," it had slipped out of her like a wisp, but she didn't regret it._

 _Those damn lips were like sirens, luring him and logic was non existence at the moment. He tried, well he could have tried harder, but why resist the pull. Draco closed the gap and kissed Hermione. It was glorious, soft, she tasted of strawberry, he smelled woody but enticingly aromatic. Hermione was feeling dizzy, her head having a hard time wrapping around the current state she's in._

 _"_ _Does this mean we're friends again?" It was the first thing that came to her dazed mind Hermione. She didn't regret it, she really wanted to know._

 _Draco smiled and gave her one last peck on the forehead, "who said we were ever friends, Granger." He said her surname without malice, almost playfully actually, as he stood up and made his way out._

 _All Hermione could do was stare at him dumbfounded and just as she thought he couldn't be anymore of a paradox; Draco Malfoy looks back with that boyish smirk and winked._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

authors note:

Yes, I feel like this was a bit of a filler chapter and I'm sorry for that. I tried to make it good but my muse was no where to be found. I really just wanted to give you a chapter though. I hope you still like it. As promised I will have a DRAMIONE for Valentine's Day which is why the next update will be a bit farther apart. Don't kill me.

Fav, Follow, & Review. XOXO


	4. Three Years

Ch 4: Three Years

By:

YearOfDragons

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hi! Yes, I'm back, and yes I'm horrible for promising you a pot of gold but it was really cabbage. I was extremely busy with life (big life) changes and I'm sorry this story took a hit.**

 **Also I felt like it was going to a direction I wasn't happy and instead of fixing it I was willing to just drop it. But I really like this story and what it is turning in my head so I've decided to continue. Sorry for the fickle fackle and I will try to stay on track. =) Thanks for reading!**

 **This chapter I wanted to focus on supporting characters so you'll see a bit of those in the upcoming ones. Don't worry I've already written 3 chapters ahead but I will post them one at a time that way it seems like I'm posting regularly mwahhahah…. ok enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd was loud, a weird smell was permeating, and it was too crowded. This was all fine for Draco, this was all working for his favor. Blaise decided to take Draco in what was apparently the swankiest pub in town, Draco didn't care either way. Being out with people, even an unwanted crowd, was a welcoming feeling for him. Old Draco would have cleared the whole place and sipped his brandy in solitude, but not fresh out of Azkaban Draco, apparently this one likes unwanted company.

The noise, the buzz, the crowd, its a nestle of anonymity that Draco is basking on.

It was incredible how much things have changed since Draco's incarceration. Here he was having a drink and across his way is a poor attempt of a guy picking up a girl. What was incredible about it was that the man was a muggle and the girl was a witch. Yes, Draco has somehow stepped into the twilight zone, where muggles and wizards openly interact. Poorly, but nonetheless, interact.

"Stop staring mate," Blaise nudges Draco while he took another swig from his brandy. "They're going to think your looking for a bit of companion." Blaise wriggles his eyebrows and Draco had to suppress himself from gagging.

"Tell me Zabini," turning from his chair slowly Draco reaches for his own drink before continuing, "What happened to the code of secrecy?"

"Oh it's still there," Zabini flags down the waitress. "Another round love, and oh can I also have some chips with it." Blaise waits for the young brunette to sway away before turning his attention back to his friend. "The code is just a bit, how can I say this, loose lately. You know with the whole Voldy being gone and all." Blaise says this with such casual air that Draco was a bit envious of his dark skinned companion.

For the last three years, Draco has sat in a dark, dungy cell replaying every little thing that has went wrong with his life. They were dark times, darker than Draco would ever admit out loud. His mind was hanging like a piece of thread ready to unravel at any moment. He held it together though, as close as it was to being gone, he held it together. But why? What exactly for? Redemption? Peace? Pride? A future? Family?

Love, that's what held Draco's sanity, love.

"Here you go fellas," the young brunette sets down another round for their consumption. "What's wrong love, you look like you just got out of hell. Cheer up it's a celebration today!"

Draco couldn't even be bothered looking up, "Oh yeah why's that?"

"Oh love haven't you heard? It's all over the papers!" Just then another patron calls the young witch over and she saunters out of earshot.

"What's in the papers?" Draco still lethargic from just being recently release from the hells of Azkaban, had just realized that he hadn't even bothered to read the papers and catch up on current news.

Living with other demented convicts, one just really don't have the leisure of reading the papers. Not to mention one may not even have access to particular said paper. Draco looked up to Blaise questioningly and he knew it must be bad. Blaise all of a sudden has a very keen interest on a not so particular spot on the table. Least to say, the table was nothing but your ordinary run of the mill, beer stained table.

A lot of things didn't suit Draco, asking the same question twice was one of them. Oh yeah sure, with his stint in a depressing prison has matured Draco, one can even say he's a changed man. But some things are just ingrained into your very bones. Draco Malfoy does not ask twice, one thing his father thought him was that a man asks and waits for an answer. To demand would be barbaric and if you needed to repeat yourself they probably will not give you the answer you sought for.

It's quite amusing to see a strong built man fidgeting in their seat. At 5'11 actually squirming in their seat, Blaise Zabini was very uncomfortable to say the least. He cleared his throat and turn to face his friend, his best friend in fact. There were many things Blaise he wished he could change, wish he could keep to himself, and wish he can save Draco from. He owed the boy a lot, and all three at this moment he could not help Draco with.

"Here's the thing mate," Blaise takes out what seems to be a pack of gum out of his waist pocket. "I've been meaning to tell you, I was just looking for the right time. Hell, I was waiting for you to be a bit more drunk to be honest. You or me, I was betting on you, seeing how you just got out of a very long prohibition. Betting you wouldn't be able to hold your liquor, so far I've been wrong I must admit…"

Draco was now slowly sipping on his drink, slower than before if that was even possible.

"You see Draco, a lot of things has changed since you went on your little mandated vacation. Look around mate, we are in a coed pub!" Blaise proceeded to transform the pack of gum to now what looks to be like a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Blaise handed to paper to Draco, dreading his reaction.

When Blaise and Draco were seven, Blaise had came into his magic. Eccentric was a mild description of Blaise. He was different, odd, and as what some high up tight class would label him, "special". However, it never really bothered Draco, he never even brought up Blaise's oddities. They were playing behind the Manor when Blaise felt a surge of energy overtake his senses. It was like someone had turned off all the lights and there was only complete darkness. Deep within him there was a fire burning which spread to the tips of his fingertips then rushing towards his brain. Blaise was so frightened, he was spinning into nothingness but then his whole body was on fire sending him further to the edge.

Blaise thought that he was going to die at that moment, he didn't know how to control his magic and in turn it consumed him. Panic spread throughout him next but no words could come out. At some point he was able to open his eyes and see Draco staring back at him baffled and utterly terrified. Draco was saying something to him but he couldn't hear, he was in too much pain, all he could do was look back at his best friend. The next thing he knew, Draco ran towards him and clung to him. He was screaming something at him but he couldn't make it out, all Blaise knew was that after some time the pain subsided, his senses came back, and his shoulder was soaked from Draco's tears. It was the first and only time Blaise Zabini has ever seen Draco Malfoy cry.

Draco also came into his magic that day.

"Wait, is this true…" Draco had to reread the front page over and over. This place was getting too loud, he couldn't think. What was that blasted song raging on the background. Draco was feeling dizzy and he had to get a grip of himself, but he couldn't put the paper down.

"Draco, mate…" Blaise watched as his best friend, savior, brother, crumpled before him. Draco's shoulder haunched in and it looked like he was having a difficult time breathing. Blaise really wanted to take at least a little of the pain Draco was feeling. For goodness sake the man just got out of prison. "I'm sorry mate, I'm sorry."

Draco's whole body is shaking, with what, he doesn't quite know. Could it be of anger? Grief? Disbelief? Or for his own foolishness? His knees buckled but Blaise was there to catch him. Draco pushes him off, bracing himself, no Draco wouldn't cry.

Malfoy's don't cry.

"How long have you known Blaise?" Steely eyes turned to face Blaise.

"Look Draco," He took a step towards Draco, but his blond companion took a step back. "I meant to tell you, you have to believe that. I was just looking for the right time."

Glasses flew down the floor, the table soon followed, so did the chair, Draco's fist and next was Blaise. He hadn't mean to do that, here was a guy who welcomed him back wholeheartedly after becoming a pariah for three years. Blaise laid down on the floor rubbing his bloody lip, he didn't try to get up or fight for that matter. Draco had lost so much and if he was really his friend he would have told him long time ago. It was the one thing he had asked of him before he was dragged away. The one time Draco had asked for a favor, this guy saved his life, and Blaise Zabini couldn't even keep his word.

"Draco wait…" It was too late, Malfoy had walked to the crowds and was quickly lost. Zabini could count in his wand hand the moments where he felt low and this was definitely one of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

author's note: HellllOoOoOoo i hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted to give more insights on Draco's background and his friendship with Blaise, because just like Draco, I have very few friends (and what I really mean by few is that I have none) so the betrayal Draco felt was really strong. Blaise is his best friend and he was suppose to be looking out for Draco but he failed to do so. What is the betrayal exactly? hmmmm I guess you'll just have to wait =)


	5. Close encounter

Chapter 5: Close Encounter

by:

YearofDragons

author's note:

HellOOOoooo here we are again! Yes, the previous chapter was shorter and some may even call it filler, but I really wanted to bring another side to this story. I know you all are anxious for Hermione and Draco to be in the same chapter, rest assured it's not on this one as well. Mwahahahh (evil laughter!)

I guess you just have to read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Malfoy definitely would have ended up with Hermione in the books duh this is a DRAMIONE! lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no more tears, eyes bleary and dry, Hermione dusted herself off. The sun was setting lower and it was getting chilly, she knew she had to leave soon. It was hard to believe that it was just this morning Hermione Granger just found out that Draco Malfoy was released from Azkaban.

It was draining to stay strong, but then again why does she have to stay strong. Oh yes, it's because she's Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio. The wind was picking up and Hermione cozied up to her jumper tighter. She wiped her eyes, although there was really nothing left to wipe away, she was literally dehydrated from all the crying.

Using her foot to stop her, Hermione got up and off the swing. Clutching onto the ropes, she closed her eyes and tried really hard to remember the last time she was here. If only for a moment she really wanted to remember the feeling, the warmth, and the joy. God, they were so naive back then. Thinking that the whole world was theirs for the taking, that they would be inseparable, that together they were unstoppable. The weather was nice then, not so cool but not warm, a soft glow of orange had started to creep across the sky. It was under this tree when they were laughing so carelessly making plans that neither fit in their future but nonetheless they both wanted to make. Promises they carelessly whispered, both believing they were truly attainable. He was wearing his light grey cardigan and slacks, Hermione remembered thinking he never looked so relax, and happy. Yes, they were both so happy that day. The wind blew his cologne over and she smelled a hint of peppermint and a subtle nutmeg, he smelled like Christmas morning, her favorite time of the year. His eyes was the window to her happiness and if she just keeps her eyes closed now she can keep that image of him forever.

 _"_ _I love you Hermione…" Grey eyes met with warm hazel as Draco reaches over to hoist Hermione on top of him. "I would give you my world."_

 _"_ _I love you too Draco…"_

Of course a lot of things have changed, Hermione shook her head, as if to shake her heart back to reality, and opened her eyes to her present. It didn't stop the unbearable pangs that was now gripping on her very soul. She takes one more look around the very spot they both shared, their very own secret from the outside world. The very spot they both timidly, and quiet awkwardly, told each other how much they mean to one another.

Just over the hill she can see the familiar turrets, the sky was now shifting to a soft hue of purple. Oh but it was beautiful and serene. Rolling hills littered with beautiful wild flowers to the East, majestic lake to her West, dense forestry behind her, and a magnificent castle just beyond the hill in front of her. It never fails to take her breath away.

Yes, Malfoy Manor was just as bewitching as she first saw it.

With a heavy heart, she once again made the decision to leave him behind. The memories, the longings, and what if's, it was time to go back to her own life. Hermione Jean Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, savior of the Wizarding World, Chief Secretary of the Ministry of Magic, a busy life, one with fulfillment, family, and friends. So why can't she stop reminiscing?

She knows why, but she's never going to admit it, she didn't admit it then and it was too late to admit it now. With that thought, Hermione walked a little further into the forest and turned to apparate home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione where have you been?!" A fiery red hair flew straight to Hermione as soon as she opened the door. Her tiny apartment was in such chaos she didn't know where to start or who to ask for some answers. "Oh my, your not even dressed! Where going to be late!"

"Ginny, hardly, how can we be late to our own party," a leggy blond makes her way to Hermione and gives her a good squeeze, she added in a whisper, " _Hermione the nargles are quiet excited around you, is everything ok. If you want I can go ahead and distract Ginny so you can run to the loo."_

Hermione was incredibly grateful of Luna's perceptive personality, however she knows there are times when she is completely off the rockers. She gave Luna a subtle nod and starts heading for her bedroom.

"Oh no you don't missy, you should have been ready," Ginny bee lines for Hermione and was just about to grab her elbow when there was giggling coming from the kitchen.

"Look Ginny, I've found Blaine!" Luna hollered from the other room.

"Blaine? What do you mean?" Ginny ran over to the kitchen, leaving Hermione to dash for her room and lock the door.

Hermione Granger was a truly brilliant, if not scarily brilliant, person. No details was ever missed and surely no facts unknown. The capacity within her brain was enormous! Many, and I do mean many, of her old school chums can attest to this. So it was regrettable to say the least that Hermione forgot about their plans tonight. The one's that her friends have been nagging about for months and took the scrutinizing time to organize with everyones hectic schedule, well really Hermione's tight schedule, but nonetheless.

It has been ages since she went out with her friends, and at this point Hermione can't make an excuse and back out. Hell if she did, she truly believes she will be left with no friends. As her mother used to say, _friendships are like plants dear, you need to tend to them or they'll die._ And let me tell you, Hermione does not have a green thumb contrary to public belief.

"Hermione what's going on," Ginny was banging on the door, wriggling it trying to pry it open. "Why is this door lock?"

"Ginny I'll be out in a sec, I'm just going to hop in the shower real quick and then we can head out." Hermione was really dreading going out tonight but she also doesn't want to bail on her friends yet again. She quickly got up off the bed and went straight to shower.

"Hermione you better were the slinky sequin dress and heels too!" Ginny shouted before heading back to the kitchen to talk to her son via floo. Luna had made it seem like Blaine was there in person but really she had flooed over to the burrow with Mrs. Weasley.

It wasn't long before Hermione came out and Ginny fused over her outfit one more time before she said it was ready.

A short dress was never Hermione's forte, any dress for that matter, but tonight was special and all of her girls were making the effort and so she thought she needs to as well.

"Ok, we're going to meet the rest of the girls at the pub, you ready Luna," Ginny does a final check on Hermione before doing the same with Luna.

"Ginny you look ravishing tonight, the wikonags says so, your bright red dress is truly magnetic for them." Luna touches Ginnys soft suede dress that clung to her like linen caught in the rain.

"That's nice Luna you look lovely yourself," she gave Luna a smile but turned around and rolled her eyes for Hermione to see.

The three girls then lined up in front of the fireplace and got ready to floo over Diagon Alley. This was going to be one hell of a night, and Hermione was going to find out just how crazy this night was going to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in Diagon Alley all in one piece, soot minimal and all. Ginny led the pack towards what's suppose to be the hottest pub in town. Her tall figure was easy enough to follow behind even with Hermione's mind all over the place. Her she goes again, having to put up a strong front because tonight is suppose to be fun, out with her girls whom she hasn't seen in a while, dressed up and looking pretty. That's right, Hermione thought, tonight is supposed to be fun.

They got in front of the establishment and Hermione can clearly see the line of people waiting to get in wrapped all the way around the building. Ginny strode up to the door and people moved out of the way, she was like Moses parting the red sea. Everyone knew Ginny, previous professional Quidditch player turn top fashion Mogul after a tragic game injury, but above all else they knew her company. It was really hard to miss their little entourage. Luna with her iridescent blond hair, flowing freely down her back, slowly swaying with her every move. Owner of her own printing company that was extremely popular to the millennials, yes she was odd, but she was also the wife of one very famous man. Did I forget to mention, Luna Lovegood, was married to Harry Potter, or should I say Mrs. Luna Potter. Last, but most definitely NOT the least, the slender brunette with legs for days, her usual unruly hair beautifully put up on a chiffon, the most recognized and sought after witch in the world; Hermione Jean Granger. A subtle grace always with her, humble towards public attention and yet attention always gets drawn back to Hermione.

Lines, what line, they never wait in lines. This was one of the many perks from saving the wizarding population to a certain nasty future with Voldemort.

They were escorted right away to their private corner and the girls were all already there. Padma who was happily married to Dean Thomas, her twin Parvati who was happily single and currently snogging yet another random fellow. Lavender who was also single, but not as open as Parvati as it may seem, yes shocker we all thought it would be her who was going to be more "friendly." Cho also came out which was really nice of her considering she and Hermione wasn't really that close. A bit of misunderstanding really, Cho thought the brief moment Harry and her was together that Hermione was trying to split them apart. Water under the bridge really, but it still feels a bit awkward at times.

Drinks were flowing freely and Hermione was really beginning to let loose and have some fun. Forget that today turned out to be horrendous, tonight it was going to turn around for her. There was some dancing, a few friendly flirtations (mostly on Lavender and Parvati) with some boys, and drinks were definitely lowering inhibitions.

Hermione decided she liked this club, at first she was skeptical. Rules were meant to be followed and if you knew Hermione she was a bit of a stickler, not counting of course when it came to breaking rules for Harry and Ron, but looking around she thoroughly enjoyed seeing muggles and wizards enjoying each other's company. No fights, no egos, and definitely no code of secrecy, it's about time Hermione snorted.

Liquor was definitely flowing through everyone at this point, especially Hermione, courtesy of one very demanding redhead. Firewhiskey upon firewhiskey was shoved ceremoniously in Hermione's face.

"Drink up Hermione it's your night!"

They all hollered and cheered as an already sloshed Hermione downed another one.

"Ok girls lets move on to the next pub yeah?" Ginny started herding the group towards the exit.

"But whhhyyyyyy I likeess this one," Hermione slurred a bit.

"Hermione my love, there's only so much one can do at a pub with muggles," she gently nudges the tipsy brunette out the door. "You need to see what a real wizards club is!"

Everyone else cheered and raised their glass for another round. How and where did those drinks come from, Hermione thought. It didn't matter, another drink was just that, another drink at this point.

They were all outside when they heard a commotion inside, Hermione thought 'typical a brawl.' The girls were all walking away ahead of her when she felt it, a pull, like someone whispering her name. She stopped and waited.

"Hermione hurry up!" Padma had waived her hand to Hermione.

"Coming," Hermione turned around and made her way towards her friends who at this point was rounding the corner. The Gods must truly be playing with her, this was Hermione's cursed thought, when her heel was caught in a particularly nasty cobblestone. She nursed her ankle and took off the blasted heels, fuck it, she was already drunk she doesn't need vertigo to also hit her.

Draco was livid, devastated, and above all else lost. It was all over the news, the whole bloody country was elated, but all Draco could think was bloody hell. The cold air cooling his sweat outside the pub felt good, it felt a bit calming, just a bit. He looked at the paper he was holding one more time before balling it and tossing it up the alley.

As Hermione was about to turn the corner, something caught her eye. Was her mind playing tricks on her, was that a figment of her very drunken imagination. The figure was the same, hair as pale as the moon, same regal posture, and definitely same angry stance. She turned, with every intention to follow him, just to be sure it wasn't who she thought it was, but then her rescue party arrived.

"Hermione come on!" Lavender grabs her arm and marches her towards the rest of the girls. "Hey guys I found her, let's go slow poke!"

Draco was stomping off when he heard her name, he froze. Turning around quickly he scans the streets to see if she can locate Hermione. A few drunks, peddlers, and some ladies celebrating what seemed to be a birthday, tiaras and sashes and all, but no Hermione. Or at least Draco thinks, he turned back around and continued to head no where in particular. All he knew was that he just needed to get out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

author's note:

SoooOoo what do you guys think? I'd love to read some reviews just to see if you guys are liking the general direction of this story. The next chapter is going to be revealing a lot of my plot if you haven't figured it out yet.

THERE'S A HUGE BOMB THAT WILL BE ON NEXT CHAPTER! (again only if you haven't figured it out yet, but I know I have amazing readers so you probably already know.) I've dropped a few hints here or there, and if you do know please don't put it in the comment I don't want to spoil it for those that may still have doubts. Just PM me ;)

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Thanks for staying with me this far =)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Too Obvious

by:

YearofDragons

Author's Note:

So I don't know if this is going good, I'm not really getting reviews. I'm not sure if I should have more chapters or just kind of cut it short. So here's what I was thinking, this will probably only go up to chapter 10 ish. I've already started working on the Prequel which is Draco x Hermione during their Hogwarts years. For all my readers who've stuck around so far, thank you soOooo much and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S. I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, hell even Hogwarts, I definitely down own that. I am however, is just an avid DRAMIONE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was loud, like extremely loud, there were fires, smokes, and is that rain in the other side of the dance floor? Hermione was overloaded with curiosity and amazement at how this establishment is running right now. She signals to Ginny that she needs to sit down, Ginny made to follow Hermione when she waves her hands not to.

 _"I'll be fine!"_ Hermione mouthed to Ginny. Seeing her friend was not falling face flat on the dance floor, Ginny went ahead and continued to dance. The Grimly Brothers were Ginny's favorite after all.

"I can't hear myself think!" Hermione said in an exasperated voice as she slid next to a swaying Luna.

"Oh don't be silly you don't need to hear yourself to think," Luna was gently swaying back and forth.

Hermione contemplated the answer and could only smile at her friends peculiarity. 'Touché,' Hermione thought, 'you don't need to hear yourself to think.'

Something was really nagging Hermione and she couldn't shake it, she should, but she couldn't.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"What do you mean Luna," Hermione fans herself. It was getting a bit hot in the club and maybe she was turning red. "It is a bit hot in here isn't it." Hermione gets up and decides to go out the club.

"I'll go with you Hermione," Luna makes her way out the back door with Hermione.

The night air was nippy, but not cold, the vines radiated heat while the flowers emitted a soft glow engulfing the patio. Fairies floated from person to person, whispering sweet nothings, making body heat up more and fluids flowing freely.

Hermione takes a seat on a secluded corner and Luna follows close behind.

"It's such a nice night," Luna absentmindedly strokes her hair, "It's a shame really that the fairies have to work so hard. You know they are underpaid and surely under appreciated."

Hermione just looked on, a certain blond still lingers in her head. _Could it really have been Malfoy?_

"I've really noticed a bit of change in you Hermione," Luna grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. "Is everything alright?"

There was a fairy coming their way and Hermione had to give it a stern looking before it stopped and turned back around.

"What was that Luna?"

"I've just noticed your a bit not yourself, is all." A few fairies had made their way to Luna's side and she was glowing a bit ethereal. "Is it because of Draco?"

Hermione's undivided attention was on Luna now. Looking baffled Hermione couldn't understand why Luna would even come to that conclusion.

"Whatever do you mean Luna?"

"Today marks the 3rd year you know," Luna ushers the fairies away knowing Hermione is a person who values privacy the most. "I'm surprise he hasn't sought you out yet."

"Luna how…" Hermione's eyes glazed over as she looks at her friend eye to eye. ' _There's no way Luna knows, there's just no way._ '

"I didn't mean to upset you Hermione," Luna was hesitant to continue but Hermione shook her head and ushered her on. "I saw you two, before at school, plenty of times really. I guess people kind of forget I'm around and well it would have been rude to interrupt."

Her eyes opened wider and Hermione turned beet red.

"Oh goodness Hermione nothing like that," Luna giggled. "I meant I've seen the chemistry between you and Draco, the dusties were always thick around you, a nice shade of purple really."

Hermione exhales, "Luna have you ever seen me and Draco at school? Together? Alone?"

"Once after the sorting hat on our first year, a few times in the library, and the time of Yule Ball. But it was one night of our fourth year that I knew you were special to Draco. He came looking for you several times, I guess no one would give him the Gryffindor location. I was out looking for my shoes when we ran into each other. He's a rather handsome man, his hair even glows in the dark! Well he was polite to me and I could never guess why people had disliked him so much."

At this point Hermione's eyes has started watering.

"Luna this is… this is…" Hermione's whole body racked with sobs, and she couldn't stop the tears. How can she explain something that she herself is having a hard time understanding.

"It's ok Hermione, you don't need to say anything. If you don't want to, you can wait until your ready, me and Harry understands."

"Oh ohh noOo…*hiccup*… ?" Hermione just sounds like a bumbling idiot at this point.

"Harry doesn't know about Draco I think. He does know that something, or more importantly someone has always been a bit distracting you. For a while really, he just hasn't said anything."

"Oh nooooooo!"

"Hermione…" Luna puts her hand around Hermione's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it Hermione? Maybe it will help."

"Luna I don't know what to do? I'm not suppose to feel this way, I'm suppose to be happy. But all I can think about is him, all i've been thinking about ever since that dreadful day was him."

"I wrote to him, everyday Luna, I wrote to him. I didn't understand why he never wrote back, why, why didn't he write back Luna. You know what I don't need him, to hell with Malfoy!"

The drink after drink of firewhiskey is definitely making it's way through Hermione.

"I petitioned to see him you know, I rose to the top of Ministry of Magic! I pulled a lot of strings to obtain an audience with _his highness DraaacoooO MaalfoooooOOoy!_ "

Hermione stood up abruptly and just as quickly she regretted it. The blood rushed to her head and she felt wobbly. Her anger dissipated and sadness washed over Hermione once again.

"He refused to come see me Luna," Hermione plopped back right next to Luna sobbing uncontrollably. "He wouldn't come out of his cell. His cell!. I never ask for anything Luna, not from Harry, not from the Ministry, not even from the wizarding world! AND I SAVED THE WIZARDING WORLD! My GOD I saved the wizarding world Luna the WIZARDING WORLD!"

Hermione was tired, really tired, but it felt so good to say what she's been keeping in for so long.

"I testified for him Luna, I didn't have to, BUT I DID. The press was having a field day, remember the articles, oOoh the articles, Hermione crusader for mudbloods defending Draco Malfoy a low death eater! Remember Luna!"

"I remember Hermione, I know love." Luna was trying her best to console Hermione.

"I did so much for him Luna, so much. And he didn't even come out of his cell. He didn't want to see me…" at this point there was no more fight from Hermione. She collapse on the ground.

"Draco Malfoy, didn't even want to see me."

It was a rare sight to see a broken down Hermione, Luna could only think really of one other time when she broke down like this. It was the dawn of the final battle, but even then Hermione's eyes still held strength. She may have been battle bruised and battered, but her eyes still held the strength that was Hermione. Not today, especially not right now.

"Hermione what makes you happy?"

Hermione looked at Luna, _what does make me happy._

"Luna…" but Luna didn't have to hear what Hermione needed to say. Her eyes said it all, Hermione's eye could never hold a secret. To this day Hermione Jean Granger is still in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, what are you going to do about Ron?" Luna wipes Hermione's tears away and gently pulls her up off the ground to sit next to her.

"Hermione, love, what about your upcoming wedding?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Daily Prophet_**

 ** _The countdown continues!_**

 ** _Three Days Left Until the Wedding of the Century!_**

 ** _by: Rita Skeeter_**

 _Our very own beloved Ron Weasley, one third of the golden trio, dedicated Auror, bachelor of the year (three years running) is marrying our esteemed Hermione Jean Granger, pillar for the muggleborn reparation, founder of S.P.E.W., Chief Secretary of the Ministry of Magic and the other third of the golden trio is joining in nuptial this coming Summer Solstice Day._

 _This is said to be the wedding of the century, one that could possibly be bigger than Harry Potter's wedding to Luna Lovegood itself! Many esteemed guests are arriving both from wizarding world and the muggle world. Ms. Granger's humanitarian efforts have really made an impact on both wizarding and the muggle world. There has been rumors that the prime minister and even Queen Elizabeth along with Prince Harry will be attending the wedding._

 _This will be the first ever, a wedding with both party guests consisting of that wizarding and muggles. Nothing but short of expectation from Hermione Jean Granger's wedding don't you think? Many has tried to capture young Weasley's heart, but ever since the final battle, here at the Daily Prophet has always followed the budding romance between Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger._

 _Everyone who is anyone will be there. The Daily Prophet will be there to capture every moment and we will be delivering it from the wedding itself! So fear not, no invite, not a worry! We will keep our readers informed, after all this is the wedding of the century!_

 _The nuptial of_

 _Ronald Bilious Weasley_

 _and_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _June 21st, 2001_

 _at the grand estate of_

 _The Burrow_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

author's note:

Ahhhhhhhhhh I really hope that wasn't too much of a shocker to everyone. If you didn't figure it out before, I hope it was a _good_ surprise? Review and tell me how you feel. The next one should be coming up in a few days. Thanks again for reading this far! Sorry if this was a bit short, I was tired but I really just wanted to give out this chapter (shocker as it is) to you.

XOXO


	7. Everything I am and will be

Ch 7: Everything I am

and will be

By:

YearofDragons

Author's Note:

Hello here we are again, so if you haven't figured it out or still confused here is the timeline thus far.

It is currently:

June 18, 2001 (3 years after the final battle and 3 days away from Hermione and Ron's wedding day)

It's only been day one, yes all of 6 chapters were a span of one day; from Hermione's point of view to Draco's point of view

Draco has been released from Azkaban and went out to get sloshed that night with Blaise

Hermione found out Draco was released while she was having tea with Harry and later that night she had a hen party

Ok? Caught up? Good.

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the fortune it came into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Unbelievable!_ Draco kicked over a bin and continued to shred the paper.

It was getting colder and Draco had forgotten his coat in the pub with Blaise. _Blaise that no good son of a dog. I asked for one thing and the tosser couldn't even do it._

Draco walks toward another establishment, convinced that another bottle of Ogden's is just what he needed. Already a bit tipsy himself he didn't even notice that a group of young men were also heading his way.

"Oy watch it mate!"

Draco was just set on walking on but the group apparently wanted to fight. _Just my bloody luck._

"How about you watch it," Draco turned around and it was none other than Ron Weasley himself who he had the most painstakingly unfortunate of bumping into.

 _Oh it just keeps getting better,_ Draco thought.

"Well if isn't tatter-clothed Weasley," Draco tried to keep a straight composure but he's almost positive he was leaning a bit to the left. Either that or Weasley's predominantly shorter on one side. "And what do we have here, your band of good doers. How pathetic."

Ron Weasley was beyond drunk, but not too far beyond that he can't recognize a man insulting him. Definitely not too drunk to see that of all the men that CAN insult him, it was Draco Malfoy. It was like Hogwarts year all over again. Not this time, Ron was successful, and he Draco Malfoy has nothing. Well maybe not nothing, he was still the richest bachelor in all of England. But Ron had Hermione, Ron may have been the slowest of the golden trio but he knew Draco had always had a torch held for Hermione. It was little and very subtle. One would miss it really, if it hadn't been Ron, no one would have noticed. But he noticed. How could he not, Ron was always looking at Hermione while all the while she was always looking at Malfoy.

It was bound to happen, he had meant to confront Malfoy about it for years, but things came up. With the whole war and people dying, well it was really bad timing. Then Hermione testified for him, of all the things she could have done, the favor she could have asked for, she used her hero card on him. _The bastard should have rotted in Azkaban,_ Ron thought.

Draco Malfoy being locked up was Ron's second chance, he didn't want to mess it up with Hermione anymore. He fought real hard for her to even go out with him, give him a chance. Having a another chance was the only reason he didn't get angry or question Hermione why she testified. Deep down Ron knew that if he asked, he couldn't bear the answer. To ask Hermione would mean asking her to admit how she truly felt about Malfoy and Ron preferred Hermione to never admit it to herself, better yet out loud to him.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Ron was very proud that it only sounded _slightly_ slurred. "How was Azkaban by the way, cozy enough for you."

"Why you dum witted…" Draco had lunged at Weasley and tussled him to the ground.

Harry left the pub after Ron and them to settle the tab, he was just rounding the corner when he heard all the commotion. Ron and another person was wrestling each other on the ground. At first he thought the guys were rough housing but as he got closer he saw Ron's unmistakable red hair and Malfoy's prominent blond hair.

Harry ran over but he didn't know what to do, he didn't know who to pull apart.

"What are you guys doing just staring, take Ron and I'll pull Malfoy!" Harry barked at his fellow friends who were all just watching. Half amused and half confused as to why the fight escalated so quickly.

Blaise was clutching onto Draco's coat when he went outside and heard Draco kicking the bins and throwing a tantrum. He was just about to go over to him when he saw Weasley and his friends run into Draco. Blaise ran over to his friends side to help.

Ron was being pulled by Dean and Fred, his hand was still flailing and face red as beet.

"Let me have at him, I say let me do it!" Ron was trying to push off but it did no good.

Harry finally got Draco up with Blaise's help and they dragged Draco further from Ron.

"Take Ron out of here Seamus, go! I'll meet you all back in my house." Harry hollered and the group finally got their wits about them and started dragging Ron.

"Yeah Ron don't worry about Malfoy, you're getting married in three days mate!" Dean patted Ron's back.

"If you ask me, I say you got lucky baby brother. Who would have thought you got Hermione to say yes into marrying you!" George jokingly jibes Ron as they all start heading in the opposite direction.

Harry was really struggling with Malfoy's weight, a drunk man is dead weight, and it seems as if Malfoy drank his weight and some.

"I can stand on my own Potter." Malfoy tries to shove Harry off.

"It looks like you can't Malfoy," Harry is struggling to keep Malfoy up.

"Draco mate lets get you out of here," Blaise strong arms Draco to lean on him more, taking him off Harry's arms."I'll take him home Potter, you can go back to your friends." Blaise hoisted Draco by his waist and started walking towards an apparition point.

"Thanks again Potter, and have fun at Ron's stag party."

Just as they were almost out of earshot…

"Blaise, she's getting married…"

"I know mate, I know…"

"I love her…"

A faint pop breaks the night's silence, just like that Blaise and Draco were gone.

Harry stood still and couldn't believe what he's just heard. Harry's not stupid, he can at least put two and two together. Harry knew that Malfoy paid particular attention to Hermione back in school but he's always thought it was just to annoy his bushy haired friend. The way Malfoy looked at Harry when he held him was eery, his eyes held clarity. It pained him to see that much pain in Malfoy's eyes but Harry couldn't quite figure out why. His eyes was full of sadness, but not just any kind of sadness, it was filled with content. As if he knew that there was nothing he can do or say to change anything and therefore he was content with whatever the cards fate dealt him. Malfoy's eyes showed deep regret, a pool of unhappiness that he can't swim out of and instead of fighting he's given up. Malfoy's eyes says he is drowning and instead of fighting he's choosing to drown slowly, and eventually drown in his own despair.

But this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about, the same boy who constantly fought with Harry during school years, so why should he care? Why does Malfoy's eyes haunt Harry so much.

"Hermione…" It all suddenly clicked with Harry.

Malfoy's eyes were eerily disturbing because he's seen the same thing lately in Hermione's eyes. How could he have missed it. Because he's a terrible friend that's why, this whole time Hermione has been struggling and she wasn't able to tell anyone. Not even him, and they were suppose to be best of friends.

Harry realizes that Malfoy and Hermione were both drowning and perhaps only they can pull each other out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Harry, what are you still doing up so late," Luna walks over to her husband and plants a gently kiss on his forehead. "You have got to break the habit of drinking in the dark, haven't you heard of the Kamutanan."

Harry could only smile at his wife, some of the things she knows are just that, only things she knows.

"I wanted to stay up for you," Harry grabs Luna by the waist and sits her on his lap. With her back in front of him, he can easily take a whiff of her hair. Her scent has always been intoxicating to Harry, it was the best calming draught there it. "You girls must have had a really exciting night, it's nearly morning."

"Oh we left the pubs hours ago." Luna absentmindedly rubbed Harry's strong forearms. "I was at Hermione's."

"Hermione's?" Harry stopped sniffing Luna and whirled her around to look into her face. "What's wrong with Hermione?"

"Oh she just needed to talk to someone, she was a bit conflicted you know." Luna plays with Harry's hair, she was about to tell her husband a bit of a shocker and she needed him as calm as possible.

"Luna is there something you know and aren't telling me," Harry swats his wife's soft hands away from his face. He knows her very well, he knows her tactics, she is after all his wife.

"I'm afraid I can't say anything to you my love, it just wouldn't be right. Plus it's not my place to say, who am I to judge unrequited love." Luna resumes her stroking Harry's hair, this time he left her dainty hands alone.

"This wouldn't have to do anything with Malfoy wouldn't it?" Luna's hand froze and her eyes got bigger, and it advertently answered all of Harry's suspicion. "Trust me love, my night was crazier. From what I can see, it definitely isn't unrequited. It seems Draco Malfoy fancies himself in love with Hermione Granger."

Luna jumped off Harry so quick he almost fell over himself.

"Oh Harry, oh Harry, what do we do. It's rather put us in an awkward situation don't you think?"

"Yes, I guess you can say that my love. Let's not think about it some more tonight, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we can think of what to do ok."

"Would that be before or after the rehearsal dinner?"

"Definitely needs to be before, come on love, lets go to bed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise was looking at his friend sprawled out in his very expensive wedding gift rug. Ginny was going to kill him if she finds out. Knowing that if his wife was going to be put in a rather off-putting situation Blaise sent a patronus to Ginny advising her to spend the night at the Burrow.

"Draco mate," Blaise crept up to Draco with a vile of pepper up potion. "Here mate you might want to drink this."

Draco grunted and swatted Blaise's hand away, but being drunk was his downfall. What seemed like ninja speed was truly a lazy sway of his hand. Blaise swatted his hand away and tilted Draco's head, shoving the potion down his throat.

"You'll thank me for this I promise."

"Sod off, wanker." Draco continued to massage his head, but as he's sitting there calling Blaise every foul name in the book inside his head; he started to feel the calming tingle that you got from this life saving potion. "I forgot how much of a mother hen you can be Blaise."

"Oh you know you need me," Blaise sat down across Draco and handed him another tumbler. "Now to ward off that minty buzz."

Draco takes the tumbler and twirls it around, taking a slow long sip, Draco can't help but stare at the fire slowly burning.

"What happened Blaise, how did that Weasel face end up with Granger?"

"Draco, mate what'd you expect, you never wrote her back wanker. I heard she tried to see you and you didn't even bother to see her. What was that all about? Mate, you know how hard it was for her to pull those strings, to keep it hidden from everyone, even Ginny doesn't know. To this day!"

"I know, I'm horrible…"

"She came to me you know. Granger must have been desperate that she sought me out, I thought she would never speak to me after giving her your letter. She asked me what she should do Draco. Granger, Hermione Jean Granger, brightest witch of our age, asked me what to do about you, the enigma that is Draco Malfoy."

Draco took a sip of his brandy, "and what was I suppose to do Blaise?"

"What do you mean? Are you mental? You should have told her how much she meant to you before being locked away. Or maybe you should have written her back after receiving letters from her for a year. Wait, wait how about coming out to see her. For goodness sake mate she petitioned to come see you, under false pretense to protect you! So what did you expect? For Granger to wait, all the while not knowing that if you got out, you would take care of her. She did exactly what you wanted right, moved on and found love. In a way it's her fairytale ending, Hermione with the most eligible bachelor of the year. Ron's good to her, she has a normal life with him. He sure as hell can take her out in public without being crucified. And you, what exactly did you do, you ignored the girl. Did you even love her? Do you love her?"

Draco shot up and threw his tumbler to the fire.

"And what Blaise, what exactly can I offer Granger. I'm a convicted death eater, a pariah to the world, Granger doesn't need me! Want to know why I didn't write back? Because she needed to forget about me, she needed to forget about the tosser who toyed with her. I needed her to live Blaise, I needed her to live for the both of us. If I wrote back it would all have been despair and if I did manage to write something close to happiness she and I would know that it was fake."

Draco walked over the the book case and started running his hand over the spines.

"We first met at the bookstore you know," Draco smiled remembering the fond memory. "Hermione has always been a helpless romantic, but I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't be the man that she saves, or she would just loose herself. You can't save a man who doesn't even know if he wants to save himself."

Draco sat back down and looked at his haggard friend.

"I was in a dark place Blaise, I didn't knew if I could make it. I didn't want to take her down with me as well. I thought maybe, just maybe, I can forget about her. You see, I couldn't come see her, I couldn't have her see me! She was everything that kept me going in that horrid place, if I saw her I'd see how she truly feels. You know Hermione was never good at hiding emotions from her eyes. I just knew if I saw her, it would have broken my resolve. I thought that I was doing her a favor, stupid I know. I thought I was doing it so that she can move on, she can go on with her life. On without me…"

"It makes sense mate, but I don't think it was the right thing to do."

"It's too late anyways, she's getting married to that Weaselbeaver."

"Well, it might not be," Blaise was looking at Draco like he had something sinister planned. "How badly do you love her mate?"

Draco looked over his glass and saw his friend's eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I love her mate, oh I love her enough to steal her away from a dreadful life with ginger freckle Weasel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

authors note:

Do you want Draco to win Hermione back? Should he? OF COURSE THIS IS DRAMIONE!

I really hope you like this chapter and I hope it shed a few light on why Draco just chose to ignore Hermione while he was in Azkaban. I really appreciate all of my readers who've stayed with me so far. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.

Next chapter will be the rehearsal dinner! (The next chapter will be to set light on Ron and Hermione's relationship.)


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Yellow Ribbon

By:

YearofDragons

author's note: Why hellOoOoo lovelies it certainly has been a while hasn't it. No need for sob stories you obviously are happy to see me ;) enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's franchise … but you knew that already

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione would you stop fussing," the leggy red hair was getting dizzy following her brunette friend pacing back and forth. "It's nearly time are you about ready to go?"

The anxiety was growing by the minute, it's incredible the amount of fizzy pop she's gobbled. Oh her mum was going to be so disappointed with her if she knew just exactly how much of the sugary drink Hermione succumbed to.

"I'm ready, I'm ready! I just…" well Hermione really didn't know what exactly. She just had this gut feeling inside her that something was amiss and it was making her feel extremely uneasy. Hermione didn't survive a war, one that she was quiet active at that, without ever having her gut feeling correct once or twice. And tonight, her gut was definitely telling her something bad was going to happen.

"Hermione, lets go!" Ginny has had enough and she yanked her friend who certainly looked like she was ready.

Before Hermione even knew, Ginny apparated them both to the outskirts of the Burrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dazzling. The Burrow was glowing and it seems as if faeries was floating everywhere, as Ginny and Hermione got closer, Hermione saw that indeed fairies were buzzing around. The sun was just setting and a nice soft hue of orange was bordering the ground. It was warm out but not sticky, the weather was perfect. There were lights crisscrossing covering the length of the yard, just floating above the picnic tables. Flowers littered the tables and Hermione can see the the tables were already set.

The other guests have started to arrive, faint pop was heard in every direction.

This was it, Hermione needed to brace herself, but then why is she feeling so uneasy.

"Hermione! Ginny! Over here!" Luna was waiving her hand to get both girls attention.

"Hi Luna," Hermione gave Luna a warm hug, "Has Harry come yet?"

"Oh he's over there with Blaise." Luna pointed to the far end of the yard where an exasperated Harry seems to be having a passionate conversation with Blaise.

"What exactly are those two talking about?" Ginny was curious what Blaise and Harry needed to talk about. True, the two have became cordial, dare to say somewhat of friends, but they have never been the lets-talk-in-the-corner-secretly type.

Ginny was just about to walk over when the two boys finally started to walk back.

"Oh Hermione you've finally made it." Harry bee lines towards Hermione right away giving her a warm hug. "Ginny," Harry gives Ginny a hug as well.

"What were you two whispering together about," Ginny instantly locks eyes with her husband. Just when Blaise was about to lie, no doubt about it, Ginny didn't forget she married a Slytherin, Ron came out with Molly.

"Hermione! Harry! Ginny! Luna! Hey guys they're here we can start!"

"Yes, Blaise, I noticed, Ron didn't call your name," Ginny gave her husband a quick peck before walking towards the tables.

Everyone started to sit around the table and conversation was flowing from left and right. As Hermione started to settle in she tries to forget the unsettling feeling that was weighing her down more than her pasta.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was turning out fantastic, everyone was getting their fill. Plenty of elf wine, butterbeer, and for the twins, firewhiskey was flowing around. Harry was starting to truly enjoy himself when he felt the strong tug on his elbow. Harry turned around to find Blaise nodding towards the shed. Ugghhh Harry was really just starting to enjoy himself.

"Blaise mate let's give it a rest."

"Harry you know I can't, have you thought about my proposal."

"It's not going to work Blaise, she's not going to go for it. It's a ridiculous plan, not to mention bold as brass, Hermione would never agree to it."

Blaise could tell that he just needed to talk to boy wonder a little bit more to tire him into complying. Blaise was after all the Slytherinist of them all!

"Harry hear me out, hear him out. After that you never have to do anything. You really want to do that to her, she's also your best friend mate. Can you really deny her the chance mate?"

"Blaise I agree with you, but Ron is also my best friend mate. I can't do that to him as well. Hermione wouldn't do that to him as well…"

Hermione had seen Blaise casually come next to Harry and the two walk off the dance floor. She's also been watching for a while and her ears were straining to make out what they were talking about. It occurred to her that it's impossible she couldn't hear even a tiny bit of the conversation. Oh sure there was music but it wasn't blasting, and Hermione's hearing is usually impeccable. Which only meant one thing, those two didn't want anyone hearing what they were talking about. Hermione made her way towards them and could barely read Harry's lips when she knew for a fact her name was said.

"Harry I wouldn't do what?"

"Oh Hermione, how long have you been there?"

"Harry if your asking if I heard anything, you and I both know well I haven't. You and Blaise have cleverly put up a silencing charm. But since I'm not blind I also know that you've just said my name at least three times already, so i'm clearly the topic of the conversation. So stop shaking your head and tell me what I wouldn't do."

Blaise knew it was his cue to exit. He gave Harry one last pleading look, "Think about it Harry, midnight, 1 hr, that's all I could do." Blaise looked at Hermione and gave her a hug. "Hermione do what makes you happy," Blaise whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Harry what was that all about?" Hermione was truly perplexed at the strings of event that just took place. More so, her gut feeling was coming back in full force.

"Hermione can we go somewhere and talk for a minute." Harry led Hermione towards the quidditch pitch and sat her down the big oak tree.

"Harry your unsettling me, what is this all about." Hermione configured a blanket big enough for both of them to sit down comfortably.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I love you and that I would never judge you. For your decisions then and definitely for your decisions now. If it's truly what you want and what would make you happy, just know that I would never judge you. You know that right?"

"Harry James Potter I don't know what exactly is going on but I'm not liking it one bit. Spill it, your making my nerves jumpy." Hermione was getting real uncomfortable, Harry has always been like a brother to him and the last time he sat her down like this; Harry had then informed him that he was going on a crazy solo expedition to try and find Horcruxes himself, without a plan at that! "Harry I know you love me and I love you so what is it you're trying to tell me?"

"It's about Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Hermione was taken aback, she knew she would be having this talk with Harry but she didn't think it would be tonight of all nights.

"Hermione, I saw him the other night, when the boys and I were out at the pubs. He was a bit sloshed himself, actually he ran into Ron first."

"Ron? How come he never said anything to me?"

"I heard him say something, Malfoy I mean, and at first I thought I must have heard wrong. But then I talked to Blaise and it was definitely not wrong, not to mention Luna mentioned something to me the other night."

At this point Hermione's head was spinning, is she hearing this correctly. Ron and Malfoy ran into each other the other night while out drinking. The same night she thought she saw him. Harry himself talked to Malfoy and now Blaise is coming to Harry for a confirmation. And Luna. Oh what did Luna tell Harry.

"Harry, what exactly are you saying?…" Hermione had a feeling, but she would be damned if she was going to say it out loud.

"Malfoy he was pretty sloshed, but as Blaise was carrying him off I heard him tell Blaise how much he still loves you." The whole time Harry couldn't look Hermione in the eyes, he had focused on the little weed flower just in front of him. As soon as he said his piece, Harry turned around to face Hermione and her face said it all. It was all the confirmation Harry needed.

"Blimey Hermione, you love him too don't you?"

"Harry you don't understand…" At this point Hermione could feel the tightening on her chest. She was trying to take shallow breaths as she tried to focus on Harry.

"Hermione you don't need to tell me if your not ready you know." Harry scooted closer to his friend and put an arm around her shaking body at this point.

Hermione buried her face in the nook of Harry's neck, "I don't know how this could be happening Harry? I don't know what I'm supposed to do? How do I tell Ron? How can I tell Ron?"

"Hermione, slow down, breath. I'm sure he'll understand, he loves you, you know."

This didn't make Hermione feel any better, in fact it made everything worst. Her sobs were getting stronger and louder and she didn't know what else to do but cry. Harry just held Hermione and let her. He knew eventually she would talk, but right now she just needed to cry and Harry can sit here and just be that. A shoulder to cry on.

After a few minutes Hermione has finally subsided into soft sobs. She wiped her eyes and lifted her head.

"Ask Harry, ask me anything you want. I should have told you sooner, been more honest, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. And I'm sorry about that. So go ahead ask me anything you want."

"How long have you felt that way about Malfoy?"

"For a long time, Harry. He was actually the first friend I've ever made in Hogwarts can you believe that."

"Blimey Hermione that long!"

"Well no, I didn't fancy myself in love with him Harry if that's what you mean. I met him you see when McGonagall took me to Diagon Alley and I was getting my stuff for school. It was in Flourish and Botts, many don't know but Malfoy loved to read as much as I did. It was an escape for him, you should have seen him when I first introduced him to Muggle literature. I thought I would die from amusement!"

"Wow I never knew, I mean the way you two were at school. It's as if you two had hated each other!"

"Well he was fine being my friend as long as no one saw, and boy was he good at seeking me out when no one was around. At first it was to apologize for that Pansy business and well it just kind of blossomed from there really."

"When did you fancy yourself in love with Malfoy, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at the sky and breathed in the cool crisp air. The moon was hanging low so there was plenty of light. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the day she knew she loved Malfoy.

"It was fourth year, around the Yule Ball."

"But I thought you was with Viktor Krum!"

"I was, and that's how I also knew that I really would have rather been in Malfoy's arm."

"Malfoy really?"

"He wasn't all bad Harry, really! He was really good at pretending that's what he was. Malfoy would always carry himself around everyone else and then he would be his true self when we were alone."

"What about…"

"I'm not saying he's perfect. Malfoy did a lot of things that he shouldn't have. I'm not making excuses for him, but you need to understand Harry that he was also having a hard time and unlike you, he had no one. Instead he had Voldemort and his sick mind games."

They sat in silence for a minute just letting everything sink in. True to his word Harry had nothing bad to say to Hermione, just support.

"Hermione if you could see him again, would you want to?" Harry took Hermione's hand and steered her to face him. "If you could, what would you say?"

Hermione stared into her friends emerald eyes, she's always loved his eyes. The color of green, understanding, and calm.

"I would tell him I'm sorry. For not believing in him enough to save him from his situation. For believing that he could have gotten himself out if he truly wanted. For thinking that if he loved me enough he would fight for me. For being selfish and wanting him to choose me instead of his mother. I would tell him I'm sorry for asking him to prove his love when I myself wasn't willing to prove my love for him." Harry was looking at Hermione and he can feel the pain that's been weighing his friend down. He didn't know the turmoil he's friend was going through, and apparently he was also unaware of the turmoil he's school rival was going through.

"Hermione, if you could see him again, would you?" Harry waited, even though he knew what his friend would say. He just wanted Hermione to say it out loud, so in a way she can admit it to herself as well.

"I would," Hermione kissed Harry in the cheeks and stood up. She looked up to the moon longingly as if there was a higher being listening and hoped they would grant her this longing. "And I would tell him I love him."

Harry stood up as well and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Midnight, he'll be here under this tree to wait for you. He'll only have an hour, but he'll wait every minute of it if he has to."

Hermione watched Harry mesmerized as he tied a yellow ribbon around the oak tree.

"This is what Blaise talked to me earlier, he wanted me to pass along the message."

"Harry…"

"Hermione! Harry! I've been looking for you two for quiet some time now! What are you two doing here?" Ron comes jogging towards the two friends. Hermione is rooted as she waits for Ron to come next to her. Harry broke the ice first.

"Ron! Hey i was just having a chat with Hermione is all."

"Well ok, come on mum is having the toast now before everyone gets sloshed and starts leaving." Ron puts an arm around Hermione, "You ok love, your face seems puffy."

"Oy mate you don't tell you fiancé that! Come on then."

The trio made their way back to the Burrow where the music can be heard and merriment was to be had. Ron gave Hermione a loving squeeze and Hermione looked up to Ron's face. There was a tug at her heart, but even still, she couldn't help but wonder.

Hermione looked back, and there swaying gently with the night breeze was the yellow ribbon Harry had tied.

"Midnight," Hermione makes a mental note, "see you in two hours, Draco."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

author's note: ahhhhhhh I hope you loved it! I know I have been neglecting you, I will try to post sooner to make it up. Please leave reviews that way I feel loved. Also if you leave me a review I will post sooner cuz then I'll think ppl are reading my stuff. LOL.

XOXO

Till next time! Next chapter will be a doozy! Hermione x Draco in the same scene finally?! I don't know I guess you'll just have to wait! (cue evil laugh)


End file.
